Mended Hearts
by Jhdesigner22
Summary: Maura caught a set of beautiful brown eyes staring at her from across the bar. The woman averted her gaze and spun around once she realized she'd been caught staring. Maura continued to look though, suddenly captivated by those deep brown eyes. This story is AU. Maura is heartbroken and meets Jane, the two hitting it off. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I've got a new story here for you. I know I haven't finished Maura's Confession yet, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I've decided that if you like this one, I'll balance both. Anyways, here is my new treat and I really hope you all like it. Hit me up at the end and give me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I don't own R&I or we would have RIZZLES by now;) he he but no, this is purely for fun, and I only own the characters I made up.**

"Maura! Maura!"

"Ms. Isles!"

"Maura!"

Maura's name was being chanted by all the reports gathered around the door. Maura walked in, trying to avoid as many as she could, just wanting to have a drink by herself.

"Now that you caught your model girlfriend Jessica Kimble with another woman, are you back on the market?" a sleazy reporter asked her, getting in her space and not letting her go.

Hearing Jessica's name bought pain shooting back to Maura's heart. She'd been in a committed relationship with Jessica for almost 2 years now. She thought things were going good but yesterday she walked in on Jess and another woman, having sex in her bed.

The sight of the woman she thought she loved, loving another was too much for Maura to take. She had rushed out of the apartment she shared with Jessica in a sobbing mess. Unfortunately Jessica followed and they ended up making a huge scene in the lobby, paparazzi and reporters dashing in to see what all the fuss was about.

Since then Maura has been continually hounded by people trying to get all the juicy details. Life as a famous actress came with no privacy. Maura tried to shove the reporter away but failed, making her wish she had let James come along like he wanted to. James was her personal body guard, and put up a huge fuss when she refused to let him come with her tonight. She had just wanted some time alone to wallow in self-pity.

"Please just let me by. I have no comment for you about my personal life." Maura said, giving up on trying to get past him.

"Oh come on, you must be feeling something. Maybe you have a few choice words for Jessica that you'd like us to pass along?" he asked, trying to bait Maura in.

"Please just let me go. I only came here to have a drink and unwind.

"Are you going to drink yourself into a pain induced stupor over the loss of your girlfriend?" another reporter asked from beside her.

"I just wanted to come have a drink and unwind, that's all. Now please, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Maura said before pushing her way through the crowd finally. She rushed over to the farthest vacant booth and sat down.

She buried her face in her hands and let out a few sobs before composing herself. The waiter walked up slowly, and after Maura offered him a weak smile he took her order; one bottle of their finest red wine and a glass to accompany it. The waiter scurried away to get her order, leaving Maura with her thoughts again.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the bar…**

"What was all that about?" Jane asked her best friend Barry Frost before taking a huge bite of her burger.

"I think that was Maura Isles. You know, the famous actress. She plays a doctor on that one show." Frost said before taking a bite of his own burger.

"Oh, well she didn't look very happy." Jane said, looking over at Maura in her booth. Her face was resting in her hands again.

"I think her girlfriend just cheated on her." Frost said, causing Jane to look back at him.

"Girlfriend? So she's a lesbian?" Jane asked curiously.

"I believe so. Maybe you should hit her up, you know, mend her broken heart." Frost said in a teasing manner. Jane reached over and smacked his arm.

"Shut up Barry. Plus I'm probably not her type. She's too beautiful for me."

"You never know." Barry said as he shoved the last of his burger into his mouth.

Jane shrugged her shoulders before returning to her food, trying to keep visions of her and the honey-blonde actress out of her mind.

Suddenly a commotion starts back up, causing both Barry and Jane to look over to the door. A beautiful brunette has just strolled in, pushing her way past the reporters and over towards Maura.

"Uh oh." Barry said.

"What?"

"That's Jessica Kimble, Maura's cheating girlfriend. This isn't going to be good."

**Back to Maura…**

Hearing the commotion over by the door, Maura looked up and saw the last thing she wanted to, her beautiful girlfriend Jessica, well ex-girlfriend now. Maura's heart sinks into her chest as Jess sits down opposite her in the booth.

"What do you want Jessica?" Maura asked in a harsh tone, glaring daggers at the brunette.

"Hey M, please, give me a chance to explain myself." Jessica said as she reached across the table, grabbing at Maura's hand. Maura yanked her hand away, setting them down in her lap, away from grabby hands.

"I have nothing to say to you. Now please, if you'll just leave so I can finish my night in peace." Maura said, looking away from her ex. Her eye caught a set of beautiful brown eyes staring at her from across the bar. The woman averted her gaze and spun around once she realized she'd been caught staring.

Maura continued to look though, suddenly captivated by those deep brown eyes. Jessica reached over and grabbed ahold of Maura's arm, breaking her from her reverie.

"M, please, just listen. I came to say I'm sorry and I want you back." Jessica said, successfully angering Maura.

"First off, don't call me M. You lost that right, and secondly, how dare you come in here, thinking you can just apologize and things will go back to the way they were. You broke my heart Jess. I trusted you with it and you just ripped it in half. And all for what huh, some floozy girl. Tell me Jess, was she a good lay?" Maura asked, her anger making her see red.

"Maura, please don't be like this. It was a mistake, one that I won't make again. You're the one that I love, not her."

"Then why did you sleep with her?!" Maura yelled across the table at Jessica, causing her to flinch, and the whole bar to go silent.

Maura looked around at all the people staring at them, causing everyone to hurry and make it look like they weren't listening. Noises resumed and Maura turned back to Jessica.

"It was a mistake M, I was just missing you, and you were away shooting for your movie, and I don't know, it just sorta happened. But I promise it won't happen again. I love you, and I want to be with you baby."

"Just go Jessica. We're through, and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind. I hate cheaters, and once a cheater, always a cheater. If we were to get back together you would do it again. I don't want to be played for a fool twice, so just go."

Jessica looked at Maura for a few minutes, not saying anything, before anger overtook her features. "You know what Maura, you may feel heart broken right now, but I was there first. You may have been with me physically, but mentally you were gone. That's what drove me to cheat, so this is all your fault. When I'm gone you're going to realize how good you had it, and what you just threw away. Have a nice life Isles." Jessica snapped before getting up and stomping away from the table.

Maura once again laid her face in her hands and sobbed. The waiter slowly approached and set her wine bottle and glass down. "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked in a soft voice. Maura looked up and gave him a weak nod before turning to her wine.

"I'll be fine, thank you." She said politely. The waiter nodded and walked away. Pouring herself a glass, she downed it in one go and then poured herself another one. This went on for a few more glasses until Maura started to really feel the effects of the alcohol.

Her mind started to wonder to a not so good place, reflecting back on her relationship with Jessica. They had met at a charity event both had attended, hitting it off immediately. They had sat at the bar and talked for hours, seemingly about nothing but it didn't matter. They just loved being in each other's company.

After that night the two had been inseparable. They moved in not to long after meeting, both feeling deep connections with the other. Maura's acting career kept her busy but it seemed that Jessica understood, what with her being a model and having her own career to focus on. That was one of the things Maura loved about her, her ability to understand the demands of the job.

Maura had thought that everything was great between them. She had been away for a few months, working on shooting her upcoming movie, but she and Jessica had kept in contact, with calls, texts and even Skype.

They would even call or text each other with arousing images and words, getting each other off. It was a normal, healthy relationship, so Maura had no idea where it went wrong. All she knew was that her heart hurt and all she wanted to do is drink her sorrows away.

"I'm gonna run to the restroom real quick." Jane said, hopping up from the booth and heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay." Frost said, taking a sip of his beer.

As Jane made her way to the bathroom she tried to keep her eyes away from the honey-blonde woman sitting alone with her sorrows. Ever since Jane got caught staring, she's been embarrassed and trying to refrain from looking again.

Something about the blonde's eyes has gotten to her, but she couldn't figure out what that was. She couldn't seem to get the woman out of her head. It's probably because she seemed so sad and Jane could empathize with her.

You see, Jane just got out of a nasty relationship herself. Her ex-boyfriend Casey was a real ass, cheated on her as well. She came home to find him fucking some girl on their kitchen counter. He didn't even stop when Jane came in, not being bothered by the fact that his girlfriend had just caught him cheating.

It had taken her several months before she even started going back out and doing things. Her best friend, and co-worker Barry Frost had to drag her out one night about a week ago. Slowly she'd been getting better, but her heart still hurt. She loved Casey, and you didn't just get over something like that easily.

Jane stared into her reflection in the bathroom wall mirror. Her face has started to take back its shape, as well as her body. For the few months she was depressed, she had stopped eating like she should, and had lost a good amount of weight. Thanks to her overly concerned mother and Frost, she'd put a lot of that back on.

Her hair is it's normal, slightly crazy, wavy self, and her skin tone is returning back to its beautiful olive tone. Thoughts of the honey-blondes rather white complexion came to mind as Jane stared at herself. The contrast between the two of them was intriguing. She couldn't help but wonder what they would look like standing next to each other.

Suddenly all Jane wanted to do was run her hands down those creamy arms and tangle her hands in that honey colored hair. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she chastised herself. This poor woman had just been humiliated by her ex. She didn't need Jane drooling over her, even if it was just in her mind. Jane had more respect than that.

And Jane herself didn't need to be with someone again so soon. Casey had broken her heart, and it was still on the mend. Sadly, she knew what she was getting into when she started dating him. They had been friends in high school, him being popular but for some reason wanting to be friends with her.

In spite of the fact that Jane dated mostly woman, she found herself drawn to Casey, wanting to be with him. She had no idea why now, because she knew he was a bit of a playboy when they had started seeing each other. She must have just been naïve.

After she splashed some water on her face and dried it off, Jane made her way for the door. As she reached out for the handle the door came flying open and smashed her right in the face. A soft pop was heard before a scorching pain developed in her nose. Blood started running down her face so she lifted her hand to catch some of it, and rushed over to the sink.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I had no idea anybody was behind the door." Came the most beautiful voice Jane had ever heard. In spite of her severe nose pain, she turned her head to find the source of said voice.

Those same beautiful hazel-green eyes she got lost in earlier were staring back at her. That same honey-blonde hair she so desperately wanted to tangle her fingers in framed the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

"Here let me look at that." The blonde woman said before stepping right in front of Jane. She grabbed a few paper towels before setting about cleaning the blood off Jane's face. She softly caressed Jane's face with her left hand as she wiped the blood away with her right.

"It would appear as if I've broken your nose. I'm so terribly sorry." The honey-blonde said, a sad expression on her face.

Jane couldn't make her body move. She was frozen in place by this gorgeous woman. The feel of her soft hands on her face, the smell of her perfume, something like flowers and vanilla, and the sweet caress of her velvet voice. Jane had no words to say.

"If it's okay with you, I can set it back in place?" the woman asked, almost embarrassedly so. The tone in her voice snapped Jane out of her trance, causing the woman to jump at the sudden movement.

"No, hey, don't be sorry. You had no idea I was there. And I'd love for you to set my nose back for me." Jane said all in one quick breath. She had a sheepish smile on her face, causing the honey-blonde to form a smile of her own.

"Okay, but be warned, this will hurt a little." She said before she rested her palms on Jane's cheek bones, and used her fingers to set Jane's broken nose back in.

"Owe! Oh wow, okay ya that hurt!" Jane said, jumping back as she cradled her nose. The honey-blonde just stood back with an apologetic look on her face, and she watched the beautiful brunette compose herself.

"Sorry about that, just wasn't expecting it to hurt so bad."

"Badly." The honey-blonde said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Jane asked.

"You said bad. The correct way to say that would be badly."

"Oh, well sorry. I'm not the best at grammar I guess."

"Oh no don't be sorry. I have this bad habit of correcting people. I just can't help it."

For some reason, Jane thought that was the cuties thing. She smiled, the biggest, goofiest smile she could muster, and just stared at the blonde. Once she realized what had been staring, her face turned bright red and she looked down at the floor.

Sensing the awkwardness, the honey-blonde stepped forward and introduced herself.

"I'm Maura." She said, sticking her hand out for a shake. Jane lifted her head and smiled, taking Maura's hand.

"I'm Jane, nice to meet you." The instant their hands touched, they both felt a tingle go up their arms. It was the most delightful feeling Jane had ever felt.

"I'm really sorry about your nose, and your shirt." Maura said, pointing to Jane's blood-stained shirt. Looking down, she realized she was indeed covered in blood. She didn't care one iota though.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a shirt."

"Well I insist you let me buy you a new one. It's the least I could do for you." Maura said.

"Buy me dinner instead." Jane blurted out, surprised by her boldness. Normally she'd never be that forward. Instantly a blush covered her face again, and she looked down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You probably don't have time for a blue collar woman like myself."

"I'd love to." Maura said with a smile. Jane's shy nature was endearing to Maura. She was very intrigued by this woman and wanted to get to know her better.

"Wait, what?" Jane asked, lifting her head to look at Maura.

"I'd love to buy you dinner. Are you free this weekend?"

"Uh, ya." Was all Jane managed to say. Her brain had started to turn to mush at the idea that this beautiful woman wanted to go on a date with her.

"Great. I know this lovely Italian place we could go for dinner. Does Saturday at 7:00 sound good to you?" Maura asked with a hopeful tone.

Jane's face broke out into a huge grin again before she shook her head. "Ya that sounds great."

"Lovely, let me get you my card so you have my number. Just shoot me a text so that I have yours as well." Maura said happily. She reached into her purse for her wallet and pulled out a card. She handed it to Jane, who took it with shaky hands.

"Are you okay? Your hands are shaking." Maura asked with concern.

"Oh I'm fine." Jane said as she clutched the card tight in her palm, afraid to let it go.

"Okay well, I guess I'll wait to hear from you?" Maura asked, leaving the rest up to Jane. Immediately Jane sprang into action and pulled out her phone. She typed in Maura's number and sent her a text. A few seconds later Maura's purse started beeping. She pulled out her phone and saw the message Jane had typed.

**Hey it's Jane. Can't wait for our date Saturday:)**

Maura blushed at the sight of the word _date_. Before she met Jane in the bathroom she had thought she was done with dating, but there was something about the brunette that drew Maura to her. A strong feeling of boldness overcame Maura and she walked up to Jane and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I can't wait either." She said before turning and heading towards the nearest stall. Jane was shocked into place by the kiss to her cheek. Slowly she raised her hand and rubber her cheek where Maura's lips had been.

Finally she found her legs again and started for the door, a dumb look of happiness on her face. She made her way back over to Frost, who was looking at her like she had lost her head.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he practically yelled, seeing the blood on Jane's shirt. Jane sat back in her seat, still with a smile plastered on her face, before responding.

"Oh nothing, just met Maura in the bathroom and she broke my nose."

"Okay wait, what?" Frost asked, extremely confused.

"As I was reaching for the door to leave the bathroom, it flew open and smashed me in the face, breaking my nose. It was Maura who had opened it. We talked, she cleaned me up and fixed my nose, one thing led to another and now we have a date on Saturday."

"Holy shit Jane! Are you freaking kidding me? I was joking when I said you should ask her out." Frost said loudly, completely astonished that Jane had in fact asked Maura Isles out on a date, and a little more astonished that Maura had said yes.

"I wasn't planning on it, it sorta just happened. She insisted that she buy me a new shirt and I blurted out that she should buy me dinner instead, and she said yes." Jane said, just as shocked as Frost was.

"Wow Jane, that's crazy. You think you're ready for this?" he asked, the caring best friend in him coming out.

"If you had asked me that before I left for the bathroom I would have said no, but after meeting her, and talking to her, I can't stop thinking about it. All I want to do is spend more time with her. This is going to be the longest week of my life Frost!"

"Ha ha well okay buddy, if you say so. I hope it goes well." He said sincerely.

"Me too Frost, me too."

Maura walked out to her car in a blur. She was on cloud nine at the moment. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen just asked her out, and surprisingly she had said yes. The rational side of her brain screamed that this was a bad idea, that it was too soon after Jessica, but her heart told her to jump in head first.

She didn't know why exactly, but she just knew this will be good for her. She gave James a polite smile as she got into the back seat of the sedan he brought to pick her up. Thoughts of Jane swirled around in her head the whole way home, keeping a permanent smile on her face. She couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

Suddenly realization dawned on her, and she remembered that Jane was the one with the deep brown eyes she caught staring at her. Those same eyes that had captivated her while she was talking with Jessica. A heartwarming feeling overtook Maura and she pulled out her phone.

**I'm so glad we ran into each other in the bathroom. I'm sorry about your nose but I'll make it up to you on Saturday. –Maura3**

She sat back against her seat and sighed contentedly. Upon hearing her phone beep, she looked down at her phone and smiled.

**I'm glad we did too. Don't worry about my nose, I'm tough, I'll be okay. I can't wait for Saturday either. Have a good night Ms. Isels:)**

_Oh I most definitely will have a good night_ thought the honey-blonde as her car continued its journey home.

**Alright, you know what to do. Let me know what you thought of this story and if I should continue. I really like it, it seems to have good potential so we'll see. Thanks again for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you all loved the second chapter. It got great reviews, so here I am, giving you another chapter. Aren't I sweet? Anywho, here it is and I really hope you enjoy. Let me know after you read.**

**Disclaimer: This is for fun only, no profit is made.**

"Hey Frankie, will you come here for a second?" Jane yelled out.

"Ya, give me a sec." Frankie yelled back. Jane was in the kitchen, working on a new recipe, throwing different spices into a pan of boiling goop. The aroma was wafting throughout the kitchen, causing Frankie to take in a big whiff.

"Damn, that smells good." He said as he made his way over to his sister.

"You think? I've been messing with this for a bit and I just can't seem to get it right." She says, dipping the spoon inside and removing it.

"Here taste it, tell me if it's good." She said, moving the spoon towards Frankie's mouth. He opened it and took a taste of the red sauce.

"Mmmm, that's damn good." He said and licked his lips.

"It doesn't need more oregano?" Jane asked and looked at him expectantly.

"Honestly Jane, this is perfect the way it is. I think you've found your sauce." He said with a huge smile. Jane gave him an equally large smile before she turned back and stirred her sauce.

"So I have a date tonight and I was wondering if you could take over for me?" Jane asked, not turning around. She knew Frankie was going to say something about her going on a date, and she didn't want to look at him when he did.

"You're going on a date?" he asked, surprised. It had been a few months since Casey, but his sister had been devastated when he cheated on her. She was only just now getting back to her normal self. So for him to find out that she had a date was surprising, not to mention making him skeptical. He didn't want her getting hurt again.

"Uh, ya I do. We're going out to dinner as far as I know. I'm actually really excited." Jane said, still not turning around.

"Where did you guys meet?" Frankie asked, leaning against the counter.

"At the Dirty Robber. I was in the bathroom and got hit in the nose with the door on my way out. That's how it got broken." She said.

"So after he broke your nose, you just hit it off and then he asked you out?"

"Uh well actually it's a woman, but ya basically. She put my nose back, offered to buy me a new shirt cuz I had blood on mine, and I just blurted out that she should buy me dinner instead, and she said yes." Jane said and finally turned around to look at her brother.

"Oh wow, okay. Well what's she like?" Frankie asked curiously.

"Well she's got honey-blonde hair, she's shorter than me by a good 4 inches and she's absolutely gorgeous." Jane said with a huge smile.

"What's her name?" Frankie asked, happy to see his sister smiling.

"Maura Isles."

"Are you kidding me?" Frankie asked, suddenly very excited. "_The_ Maura Isles who plays Dr. Thompson on Crime Solvers? That super hot actress Maura Isles?"

"Yes I believe that is her current role." Jane said.

"Holy shit Janie, way to go!" Frankie said and held up his hand for a high five. Jane slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

"She's not some prize to win Frankie. She's a genuine woman who just had her heart broken, much like me, and is just looking to be happy again. I'm honestly surprised she agreed to this, but I'm happy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Jane. I just meant that she's gorgeous and I'm proud that she agreed to go with you is all. Sorry if I upset you." Frankie said apologetically.

"It's okay Frankie. You can make it up to me by covering for me tonight." She said with a smile.

"Anything for you sis. I'll cover your shift, you just go and have a good night with your beautiful doctor." He said with a wink and Jane smacked him playfully.

"Thanks Frankie, you're awesome. Oh and don't tell ma, I don't want to say anything unless this goes somewhere."

"Sure thing Janie, I'll keep quiet." He said before pulling her in for a hug. "I'm happy for you. You deserve good things to happen to you."

"Thanks Frankie." She said happily before she broke the hug and went back to her sauce. Thoughts of the honey-blonde started to flood her mind and fixed a permanent smile on her face.

**Meanwhile on Beacon Hill…**

Maura stood in her walk-in closet and looked through her clothes. She was at a loss as to what to wear tonight and for some reason she really wanted to impress Jane. When she met her in the bathroom, and after breaking her nose, Jane captivated her. She was all Maura had thought about for the last couple of days.

Her nerves were on edge as well. It had only been a week since things ended with Jessica and Maura was unsure if she was ready for this. When Jane had suggested dinner, Maura had agreed without even thinking about it.

Now her rational mind has caught up to her, telling her tonight was not a good idea. An overall feeling of excitement squashed that thought though. There was just something about Jane that drew Maura in, and she was determined to find out what.

Maura decided to give up on her current wardrobe and grabber her purse, headed out the door, and to the mall for a new outfit. She was going to make sure she looked good tonight.

**Several hours later…**

Maura walked up to the address Jane gave her and admired the cute little house before her. She stepped onto the porch and once she knocked on the door, her nerves hit her tenfold.

It took Jane a couple of minutes to come to the door. When she opened the door, both women stood and stared at each other, both lost in the beauty of the other. Jane was the first one to speak.

"Wow, you look, uh, you look stunning." She croaked out and blushed with embarrassment.

"As do you." Maura said with a smile. Jane looked stunning in a deep blue button up silk shirt and dark slacks. Her hair was down and wavy, framing her face beautifully.

"Thanks." Jane said with a goofy half smile. She admired Maura in her teal dress. She had on heels that made her calves look gorgeous. Jane felt bad for staring but couldn't help herself. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Jane spoke.

"So, uh, where are we going?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh, just a little Italian restaurant I know of. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Uh ya, I love Italian. I am Italian actually." Jane said with a smirk.

"Oh great, because I love Italian." Maura said, and then blushed at her comment. "Um, well shall we go then?" she asked and gestured to her car on the street.

"Holy crap!" Jane said once she noticed Maura's car. Maura looked at her with a worried expression.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You drive an Audi R8?" Jane questioned in awe. The R8 was basically her dream car, and now she would be allowed to ride in one. This night just kept getting better and better for Jane.

"Yes, is that okay?" Maura asked, worried that her fancy car had upset Jane somehow. She would have preferred to drive her Prius but it was in the shop at the moment so she had no choice but to take her Audi.

"Are you kidding me? This is like my dream car! I've fantasized about having one of these for as long as I can remember." Jane said, and Maura knew she was telling the truth. She could see the admiration and awe in Jane's eyes when she spoke.

"Well I'm glad I could take you out in it." Maura said with a smile. She extended her elbow out and Jane wrapped her arm around it. Maura led them down to the car and opened the door for Jane.

"Thank you." She said with a blush.

"You're welcome." Maura said with a smile before shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side.

They made small talk on the way to the restaurant. It was really easy to talk to each other, and Jane kept making Maura laugh, something that she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Jane was so engrossed in her conversation with Maura that she didn't realize where they were headed. If she had, she would have noticed the familiar surroundings.

"We're here." Maura said as she pulled up outside of the restaurant. Jane looked up and noticed where they were.

"Oh crap." Jane said in a shocked tone under her breath.

"I stumbled upon this place a few weeks ago. It's small but they have great food." Maura said with smile directed at Jane.

"Ya I know, I've cooked it." Jane said, as she looked right at Maura.

"What?" Maura asked confused.

"This place, Rizzoli's, is my families restaurant. I'm the head chef, along with my mother." Jane said and Maura's face fell.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I guess I should have asked you before we came here."

"No please don't apologize. You had no way of knowing. But if it's okay with you, I'd rather go somewhere else. I spend enough time here as it is, and I'd love to dine elsewhere."

"Yes of course. Did you have a place in mind?" Maura asked, not wanting a repeat of earlier. Letting Jane decide seemed like a better idea.

Jane kept quiet for a minute and appeared to be thinking.

"Would you want to come back to my place? I can cook for you. It would be the same as if we ate here." Jane suggested.

Maura's face lit up in a smile once more. "That actually sounds nice." She said before turning the car back and started to drive to Jane's house.

Once there, Maura followed Jane up the walk and into the house. Jane led Maura to the kitchen and instructed her to sit down at the bar.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jane asked, opening the fridge to see what she had.

"Sure, what do you have?" Maura asked.

"Let's see. I've got beer, milk, some diet coke and white wine." Jane said, poking her head up over the fridge door and looked at Maura expectantly.

"Um the wine sounds nice."

"Wine it is." Jane said, grabbing the wine and a bottle of beer for herself.

"Here you go." She said and handed Maura the glass she had poured. "Thank you Jane." Maura said, taking the glass.

"So what would you like to eat? I have the ingredients for spaghetti or lasagna. I can do some chicken too." Jane said.

"How about you surprise me?" Maura asked, a bit flirtatiously. Jane blushed before smiling.

"You know what, I have just the thing. I'll make you my mothers famous gnocchi." She said and turned to grab the necessary ingredients.

"Great, sounds wonderful." Maura said and took a sip of her wine.

"So how long have you been a chef for?" she asked, making conversation.

"Well my family has owned the restaurant since I was a kid. As long as I can remember I was there either watching my mom cook or helping her cook. I took over as the head chef about 2 years ago." Jane said as she set about preparing the food.

"I learned everything I know for my mother. Even though she drives me crazy sometimes, I love her to death."

"I wish I had that. My mother and I barely talk." Maura took another sip of wine and looked around Jane's kitchen.

"Your place is lovely." She said, changing the subject. Jane took note of Maura's topic change, but said nothing of it.

"Thank you. It's small but it works for me." Jane smiled at her as she put a pot of water on to boil.

The ladies talked all throughout Jane making dinner. They talked about their interests, their lives and so much more. Jane set two plates of gnocchi out, one in front of Maura, and one down for herself. They sat across from each other and began eating.

"Oh my, this is good Jane." Maura said after taking a bite of her food. She moaned at the taste and Jane clenched her abdominal muscles, the sound stirring things inside her.

"If you cook like this everyday, I don't think I'll be able to keep my figure." Maura said before diving in for another bite.

Jane sat there in shock at Maura's statement. She basically just implied that they would be seeing each other again, and if Jane cooked for her, she would get fat.

Maura sat, oblivious to what her words had done to Jane, munching down on her food and enjoying every bite.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying it. Cooking is my passion and I love making people happy with my food."

"And you do a fantastic job at that."

"Thank you, that means so much." Jane said as she pushed her plate away from her, having finished her food.

"Would you like some more wine?" Jane asked, gesturing to her empty glass.

"Um, yes please." Maura said with a smile and pushed her glass towards Jane.

"So tell me Jane, if you weren't a chef, what would you be?" she asked, sipping on the wine Jane poured and looked at her expectantly.

"Hmm, well I always had this dream about being a cop when I was a kid. I never did anything about it though. Cooking has been my life since I was little."

"A cop huh, that's interesting." Maura looked at Jane with a smile, loving the beautiful one adorning Jane's face. _God she's a beautiful woman_, Maura thought to herself.

"What about you? If you weren't an actress, what would you be?" Jane asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"When I was young, I was always interested in science and medicine. I wanted to be a doctor, but my father squashed that idea pretty quick. He wanted his only daughter to be a famous actress, and did everything in his power to make that happen."

"What about you mom?" Jane asked, genuinely interested in Maura's story.

"She was always off doing her own thing, still is actually. She's an artist and displays her work all over the world. We don't talk that much." Maura said, and Jane could tell her mother was a sore subject with her. She decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Well for what its worth, I'm glad you became an actress so we could meet." Jane said as she blushed, acting shy about her statement. Maura smiled once Jane spoke, feeling the exact same way.

"Me too Jane."

"Um, so would you want to watch a movie or something?" Jane asked in a shy manner. Even though Maura was there, having a good time she was still nervous that Maura would run at any moment.

"Ya sure, that sounds good." She said before she got up and followed Jane into the living room. She sat down on the couch and watched Jane head over to her movies.

"How about Safe Haven?" Jane asked, turning to Maura and waiting for her answer.

"Um, do you have any horror movies?" Maura asked, not wanting to watch anything romance related.

"Ya, I do actually, wanna come choose one?" Jane asked, gesturing for Maura to come over and look at what she had.

Maura chose a movie and Jane got it playing. They sat down on the couch together about a foot apart. Jane tried to pay attention to the movie but all she could think about was the beautiful blonde sitting next to her on the couch. She kept stealing glances at her when she thought Maura wasn't looking.

About half an hour into the movie, Maura had moved her way closer to Jane, about an inch between them, and took her hand. Jane looked over at her and Maura gave her a sweet smile.

Jane pulled Maura the rest of the way and they cuddled up together. Jane relished in the way that Maura smelled, so sweet like flowers and vanilla. Jane was in heaven, having this gorgeous woman resting against her, the warmth of her body making her feel good.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Maura asked a little while later.

"Yes of course. It's right down the hall and to the left." Jane said, sitting up and letting go of Maura's hand.

Maura got up and headed into the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, her phone started ringing on the arm of the couch where she had left it. Jane looked over at it and there was an unrecognized number on the screen. She ignored it and soon enough it stopped ringing.

Immediately it started ringing again. Jane looked and it was the same number.

"Hey Maura, you're phone is ringing." Jane yelled out, hoping Maura would here her.

"Would you answer it?" Maura yelled back. "Sure." Jane responded before picking it up and sliding the answer bar to the side.

"Hello?" she asked in a questioning tone.

"Maura?" the person on the other side said.

"No this is Jane. Maura's in the bathroom." Jane said to the woman.

"Who the hell are you Jane?" the woman asked, and you could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Um, Maura's date?" she said it like a question.

"You're on a date with my girlfriend?" the woman yelled. You could tell she was getting madder as the conversation progressed.

Maura came out of the bathroom as Jane responded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware she was still in a relationship."

"Jane, who's on the line?" Maura asked, concerned with the look on Jane's face.

"She says you're her girlfriend and she sounds pissed." Jane said, handing the phone to Maura.

"Hello?" Maura spoke into the phone, knowing exactly who was on the other end.

"Maura, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jessica yelled at her.

"I'm on a date Jessica, and I don't appreciate you calling my phone and harassing my date."

"Why did you have her answer the phone?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm hanging up now Jessica, stop calling me." Maura said before she hung up the phone.

"I'm so sorry about that Jane. For some reason she seems to think that we're still together or that I'll take her back; both of which are not true." She said as she sat back down, away from Jane again.

In a brief moment of courage Jane grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her to her again, wrapping her arm around her.

"It's okay, lets just finish our movie, ya?" she asked, which caused Maura to smile and lean in to rest her head on Jane's shoulder. They finished the movie this way, both woman enjoying the feel of the other.

When the movie was over Jane turned off the TV and they just sat there. Maura started to play with Jane's fingers, and Jane just watched her.

"Is it bad that I don't want you to leave?" Jane asked, blushing but making eye contact with Maura. She received a smile in return.

"Not at all. Is it bad that I don't want to leave?" Maura asked and Jane smiled wide. "Not at all." She said, and they both chuckled. After they stopped laughing they looked at each other. Jane felt a pull towards Maura. She looked into her beautiful hazel-green eyes and couldn't help herself.

Jane leaned in, closing her eyes and paused close to Maura's mouth. It didn't take Maura more than a second to respond and she met Jane the rest of the way, pressing her lips against Jane's.

Maura got lost in Jane's lips, reveling in the soft feel. A tingling feeling developed between them, making Maura's head spin. All to soon Jane pulled away and look at Maura apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm just-" Maura cut off her rambling by pressing her lips to Jane's again. Jane moaned at the feel and tangled her hands in Maura's hair.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her closer while sucking on Jane's bottom lip. She bit it before soothing it with her tongue. Jane growled before pushing her tongue into Maura's mouth. The two continued to kiss until the need for air became too much and they broke apart.

Jane rested her forehead against Maura's and caught her breath.

"You're amazing Maura. I know that we just met, but I feel this connection with you, and if you'll have me, I'd really like to get to know you better." Jane said as she pulled back and looked Maura in the eyes.

Maura brought her hands up and cupped Jane's face. "I would love nothing more Jane. And I'd like to get to know you too." She said before leaning in and kissing Jane softly.

"As much as I want to stay and continue this, it's late and I have to be on set early tomorrow, so I really must go." Maura said reluctantly.

Jane frowned but shook her head, agreeing with Maura. "I understand." She said as she got up and helped Maura get her things. She walked her to the door and opened it.

"When can I see you again?" she asked.

"Well I'm busy for the next couple of days, but I have Friday off. Would you like to come over to my house?" she asked hopefully. Jane smiled big and leaned in to kiss her.

"Sounds perfect Maura. And I had a great time tonight. One of these days I'll have to take you to Rizzoli's for dinner. I'll be your personal chef." She said with a wink, which caused Maura to chuckle. Jane absolutely swooned over the beautiful sound.

"I'd love that. And I've had a great time too. You're a wonderful cook and even better company." She said as she slowly made her way out the doorway.

"Good I'm glad." Jane said, not wanting Maura to leave.

"Okay, well I better go, but I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay." Jane said before Maura leaned in for one last kiss. She lingered for a second before reluctantly pulling away.

"Bye Jane." She smiled at her before she turned and walked away.

"Bye." Jane said with a huge smile on her face. Once Maura was out of view she shut her door and leaned against it.

"Oh god, I'm in trouble." She said before heading to bed, thoughts of the honey-blonde woman filling her mind.

**All right, you know what to do. Hit me up and let me know what you thought:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. Anyway, here's chapter three. I hope you like it. I actually had to re-write parts of this a couple times, but I'm satisfied the way it came out. As always, Enjoy!**

Maura was in her kitchen enjoying a glass of wine while she prepared lunch for herself. She was making a delightful salad with chopped chicken breast. Thoughts of what was to come later on filled her head. Today was Saturday and the day Jane was coming over to see her house for the first time. Maura was very nervous but also extremely excited.

After their first date, and first kiss, at Jane's house last weekend, they hadn't stopped talking, and Maura couldn't keep her mind off of Jane. They texted back and forth throughout the day and even called each other at night to talk for a few hours.

Jessica hadn't tried to call back, which Maura was very grateful for. One thing that Maura was concerned about was her still present feelings for Jessica. They had been together for almost 2 years. That's a long time, and even though Maura had her heart ripped in two, she still loved Jessica, at least on some level.

Jane on the other hand was a new and amazing experience. Whenever they talked, Maura would get butterflies in her stomach, and when they didn't talk she felt a loss. One thing Maura knew was that this was special because she never had those kinds of feelings for Jessica. Sure she loved her, but Maura was beginning to think that there was a possibility for even more love, and it involved a tall, gorgeous brunette.

Sitting down at the table, Maura started to enjoy her salad when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled when she saw it was from Jane.

**Hey beautiful;) -J**

Maura's smile grew at Jane's sweet words. She quickly typed a reply and grabbed another bite of salad.

**Hey back gorgeous. How are you doing today? -M**

It didn't take long for her phone to buzz again. Whenever they texted, they got their responses off quick, never wanting to wait to hear from the other.

**I'm good, can't wait to see you later;) -J**

Maura's heart started going crazy at the words. Even though Maura was an attractive woman, and very used to quite a lot of attention, Jane saying things like this to her sent her heart reeling. She absolutely loved the fact that Jane was captivated with her, and she was just as captivated by Jane as well.

**I can't wait either. You still have my address correct? -M**

Maura, the ever present perfectionist, had to make sure Jane had the necessary information in order to get to her house. She had cleaned and re-cleaned her entire house in preparation for the evening. Even though she knew that Jane wouldn't care, she still wanted to have her house looking nice. Her phone buzzed again.

**Of course. So I was thinking, Chinese take-out for dinner and a movie? -J**

**That sounds good to me. I picked the movie last time, so you can choose this time. –M**

**You sure? Cuz I don't care if you pick. –J**

**Yes I'm sure. I want to see what you'll pick;) –M**

**Challenge accepted. I hope you know what you just got yourself into missy;) –J**

Tingles ran down Maura's spine when she read this. She was pretty sure Jane only meant the movie, but she couldn't help thinking some rather inappropriate thoughts about the chef. Grinning mischievously, Maura typed her reply.

**Don't tease Jane. And don't make promises you can't keep;) –M**

Okay that was a little more scandalous but Maura couldn't help herself. Jane was a beautiful woman and she really liked her. When she didn't get a response right away she started to get worried. Did she upset Jane by saying that? It was just playful banter with a hint of truth to it. Right as she was about to send an apology text her phone buzzed.

**So what time did you want me to come over again? -J**

Maura's face fell at Jane's change of subject, but understood why.

**Um, around 6 or 7 is good. –M**

**Okay I'll be there at 7 –J**

Once again Maura's face fell. Had she upset Jane with her comment? It wasn't even that teasing. Oh well, she would just forget it and have a good night. She responded to Jane telling her that was fine and set her phone down to finish her lunch.

Later on Maura was standing in her walk in closet, searching for something to wear on her date tonight. Jane was just coming over to her house so she didn't need to dress super fancy. She did want to impress Jane though so her attire had to be nice.

She settled on a nice dark pair of skinny jeans and a tan cashmere sweater top. Her hair was curled and lay softly around her shoulders. A dark dust of shadow covered her eyelids along with eyeliner and mascara. She had to admit, she looked beautiful.

At exactly 7 o'clock the doorbell rang and Maura walked over to answer it. Jane stood on her porch in dark skinny jeans and a white V-neck top. Her hair was down and she looked beautiful. She had flowers in one hand and a bag of take-out in the other. Maura stood aside and let her in.

As she passed, Jane leaned in and kissed Maura briefly on the lips before stepping back.

"Hey beautiful." She said with a grin.

"Hey back." Maura said goofily. Jane kept smiling and just looked at Maura.

"Please, follow me into the kitchen so we can eat." Maura said before she turned and headed to her kitchen.

"Wow, you have a beautiful house Maur." Jane said as she looked around the lavish open floor plan of Maura's Beacon Hill home.

"Thank you Jane." Maura smiled at the compliment and the nickname Jane had just used for her.

Maura started taking out the food containers while Jane continued to look around Maura's house. She was captivated by its beauty and style, and it totally screamed Maura.

"This house really is beautiful," Jane said as she turned back around to face Maura. She sat down at the bar and looked at her.

"I like it, but I'm thinking about finding a different one." Maura said without looking up from the food. She had grabbed two plates and was dishing up their food.

"How come?" Jane asked out of curiosity.

"Too many memories. Jessica and I shared this house up until we broke up." she said in a sad tone. Jane instantly felt horrible for bringing it up. Without thinking she reached across the counter and grabbed Maura's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, please don't apologize. You had no way of knowing. I'm sorry for bringing up my ex. Isn't there like some sort of rule about doing that?" she asked with a questioning look. Jane couldn't help but smile at her, she was so adorable.

"Ya but I don't mind. She was a big part of your past, a much recent past, so I don't blame you." Jane said with a half-smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Maura said as she came around the bar and set a plate in front of Jane. She set hers down next to her and took a seat.

"What about you?" she asked after a couple of bites.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, looking at Maura questioningly.

"Any recent ex's in your past?" Maura asked innocently before taking another bite of her food.

Jane froze, not expecting to be asked that question. She hadn't really talked about Casey since it happened. She felt compelled to tell Maura though, which was odd.

"Um, ya actually, up until about two months ago." Jane said looking down at her plate.

"I'm sorry. Did she leave you, or you leave her?" Maura asked, genuinely wondering the answer.

"Actually it was a he, and I left him. He did to me what Jessica did to you, although when I walked it, he didn't stop what he was doing, and even got mad at me for leaving him. The really sad thing was we had been talking about marriage and kids, and I was sure he was going to propose anytime soon." Jane felt really good getting that out. She had never told someone so openly about what happened before, and she felt revealed as well.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry. That's way worse than mine." Maura said, reaching over and grabbing Jane's hand, much like Jane did to her earlier.

"No it's okay. As much as it hurt, I'm glad it happened because I would have married him, making it worse when he cheated on me later." Jane said with a shrug.

"Well for what it's worth, I think we can take something from each of our breakups and grow from them, hopefully together, because I really like you Jane." Maura said with a smile and a squeeze to her hand again. Jane gave her a smile in return and leaned in to kiss her.

"Me too Maura." they finished their meal and cleaned up, before heading into the living room to watch the movie Jane brought.

"Okay I brought two movies, and you chose the one you want to watch most. We have 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' or 'Horrible Bosses'." Jane said, holding each up for Maura to look at.

"Well we watched a horror movie last time so let's watch Horrible Bosses." Maura said with a smile. She took the case from Jane and took out the DVD, getting it set up in her DVD player. She took a seat on the couch, rather close to Jane and started the movie.

Jane put her arm around her and pulled her close. Maura sighed happily and glued her eyes to the screen. They snuggled close as the movie played, sneaking glances at the other throughout. Jane would lean down occasionally and plant a sweet kiss on Maura's temple.

About halfway through the movie Jane leaned in to kiss her head again, but this time Maura took action. She captured Jane's lips with her own in a searing kiss, grabbing her face and holding her there. Her tongue instantly rubbed against Jane's bottom lip, begging entrance.

Jane moaned as she opened her mouth and let Maura in. They battled tongues and ran their hands over each other's bodies. The movie played on, forgotten, as the two women got lost in each other.

Jane's hands were tangled in Maura's hair. Maura had one hand cupping Jane's face while the other was wrapped around her back, holding her to her. After air became too much of a necessity, the girls broke apart, gasping for air. Jane rested her forehead against Maura's while she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do that." Maura said, a bit winded. Jane started shaking her head. "No, don't apologize. I liked it." She said with a goofy smile.

They looked over and realized the credits for the movie were playing, causing them both to chuckle. "Well, so much for watching the movie." Jane said with a laugh.

"That's okay. You are much more enjoyable than a movie anyway." Maura said flirtatiously. Jane blushed and looked down. Maura grabbed her chin and lifted her head back up to look at her.

"You are. I've only known you for a week, but I already like you. You're a very beautiful woman, an amazing chef, and a kind hearted person. I'm honored that you choose to spend your time with me." Maura said sincerely, looking Jane straight in the eyes.

Jane smiled a crooked smile and blushed deeper. "Thank you. I've never had a romantic interest express such kind words to me before. It's nice."

Jane's words made Maura's heart hurt. This amazing woman deserved to be told things like that on a daily basis. She vowed to do so as long as they were in each other's lives. She leaned in and took Jane's lips in a sweet kiss, caressing her cheek when she broke away.

"You're welcome pretty girl." She said sweetly. "It's getting late and I really should be getting to bed, but would you be willing to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Jane, whose face had fallen upon hearing the night was over, instantly perked up at the idea of getting to see Maura again so soon. "Ya sure, what time?"

"Can I come pick you up at 1:00?"

"Ya 1:00 is good. I'll be at the restaurant, is that okay?" Jane asked, wondering if she should just head home instead.

"That's fine. I'll come pick you up there at 1:00 and we'll go to lunch." She said before kissing Jane again. "I love kissing you." She said huskily, causing Jane's inner muscles to flutter. She swallowed heavily before answering.

"Me too." She got out as she stood with Maura. She helped her gather her things and walked her to the door. Jane expected to get a goodnight kiss and walk out, but Maura opened the door and walked out. She turned around and looked at Jane, who was frozen on the threshold.

"Are you coming?"

"Uh, ya." Jane said, snapping out of it. Maura walked her to her car and around to the driver's side. She wrapped her arms around Jane and hugged her tight. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you for coming over. I had a wonderful time." Jane smiled a goofy smile at this.

"No thank you for letting me come over. I had a great time as well." Maura leaned up and kissed Jane soundly after she stopped talking. They shared a few more kisses before Maura pulled back.

"Remember, tomorrow at 1:00 I'll come get you for lunch." She said with a cute smile, which Jane returned.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll be ready Maur." Maura once again felt warm because of Jane's nickname. They kissed a few more times before Maura reluctantly went inside. She watched Jane drive away, and only when she was out of site, did Maura head up to bed.

**The next day at 10:00 am…**

Angela came walking into the kitchen, talking animatedly to someone who was following her. Jane was at the counter opposite them, working on a new recipe she wanted to try out as a lunch special tomorrow. She was completely engrossed in her work and didn't notice her mother walk in with someone.

"And this is my daughter Jane. She's the head chef. You'll deal with mostly her back here." Angela said to the man standing next to her, gesturing towards Jane. Jane had her back turned and was still oblivious to her mother.

"Jane!" Angela yelled out, startling Jane, which made her drop the knife she had been cutting with. Jane whipped around and glared at her mother.

"Jesus Ma! You scared me half to death. I coulda cut myself." She said angrily to Angela.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't listening and I needed your attention." Angela said like it was no big deal. "I need you to meet someone." She said, this time gesturing to the man standing next to her. Jane only now realized they weren't alone. A tall man with dark hair was standing next to her mother.

"Jane, this is Sky Bennit. He's the new front end manager." Angela said, causing Jane to stare at her in shock.

"What happened to Chapman?" she asked confused.

"She quit remember. Something about her family needing her or something. Either way she's done and now we have a new manager, so say hi." She instructed her daughter. Jane glared at her, but turned to Sky and reached out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli, head chef and Angela's daughter." She introduced herself. Sky chuckled as he shook her hand. Jane couldn't help but admire his smile and straight white teeth.

"I see that. It's nice to meet you Jane." He said with a smile. Angela looked back and forth between the two with a giant smile. Her plan seemed to be working, and she couldn't be happier.

Jane realized she was staring at him, and they were still shaking hands, so she pulled her hand away and went back to her chopping. Angela took that as her cue and led Sky away and on the rest of the tour of the restaurant.

After they left, Jane started to feel guilty. She had gotten lost in his brown eyes, and she felt like she had cheated on Maura. Can she even do that? Are they together for this to be classified as cheating? Jane made a mental note to talk to Maur about the status of their relationship and to see where Maura wanted this to go.

The next two and a half hours flew by and Jane made her way into the bathroom to change and get ready for her lunch date. She didn't want to be dirty from the kitchen when they went out. She changed into a light blue V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. She brushed her hair the best she could and re-applied a light amount of eyeliner and mascara.

After spraying on some perfume, Jane went and sat in the dining room, waiting for Maura to show. It was now 12:47 and her leg was bouncing like crazy under the table, her nerves getting to her. She was quite excited to see Maura again, and this would be the first time they would be out in public together.

The thought of people seeing Jane with Maura made her feeling giddy. All those people would be jealous of her, and that made her smile. Her daydreaming took her away and the next thing she knows, Maura is standing directly in front of her, smiling beautifully.

"Hey." She said in a cute voice. Jane smile at her as she got up. "Hey back." She said to her.

When Maura leaned in for a kiss Jane panicked and quickly grabbed Maura's arm, ushering her out of the restaurant. Maura looked shocked, but allowed herself to be led away from the building before questioning Jane.

"Shit, I'm sorry. You're probably wondering why I did that." Jane said, feeling really dumb for her actions.

"Uh, ya, just slightly." Maura said, staring at Jane and waiting for an answer. She had a hurt expression on her face, making Jane feel even worse.

"Oh no, please don't think this is about you. God, Maura you're great, I just wasn't expecting you to come into the restaurant, and when you did and tried to kiss me I panicked." Okay that didn't make it any better. Maura turned away from her, but Jane grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Ugh, I'm no good at this." Jane growled before taking a deep breath. "I really like you, like _really_ like you, and I don't want my family to find out yet because when they do, they'll meddle and try and get involved, and I just want to keep you to myself for a little while longer."

Maura looked up at her with a half-smile, but you could tell she was still a bit sad. Jane made a decision right then and there. She leaned in and kissed Maura sweetly before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"I was going to wait and do this at the restaurant but I think now's a good a time as any." She took another deep breath to calm her nerves. Maura just looked at her expectantly.

"Maura, I know that we've only been out twice, and this is technically our third date, but like I said I really like you. As you know, I recently got out of a bad relationship as well, and I didn't know if I would ever date again. There's just something about you that drew me in, and I can't seem to get enough of you. What I'm trying to say is, would you want to be my girlfriend?" Jane asked, then gritted her teeth waiting for Maura to respond.

Maura just stood there, staring at Jane, not saying a word. That was not what she was expecting Jane to say. On one hand, she completely agreed with Jane on what she said. She too felt a deep connection with Jane and wanted to be around her all the time.

But on the other hand, she knew they were going fast, especially considering they both came with baggage, recent baggage, which she wasn't sure either of them were over. She didn't think she would be in a relationship so soon as well, but now she was presented with one, and was torn on what to do.

At Maura's lack of answer Jane started to panic and backtrack. "You know what, never mind. It's too soon anyway and I've now ruined it so-"Jane started to say before Maura cut her off.

"No!" she basically yelled and Jane jumped. "Sorry, no please don't think you've ruined anything. I was just thinking over in my head. I feel the same way Jane, a certain connection with you I can't explain. But I am nervous because we did just both get out of relationships that didn't end well. I really like you too, and if we do this, I want to know that we're both ready and can commit to each other fully." Maua said, taking Jane's hands in hers.

"I completely understand where you are coming from. I've had these same thoughts myself, but I've realized that I don't want what happened with Casey to hold me back anymore. I deserve happiness, and so do you for that matter, and I think we can make each other happy Maur. But if you want to give this more time then I understand." Jane said sadly but with a forced half smile.

Jane being so understanding spoke wonders to Maura, and the sad expression on her face made Maura sad as well.

"Let's do it." Maura said happily with a huge smile on her face.

Jane looked up from the ground confused. "What?"

"I want to be your girlfriend Jane. It'll take devotion and commitment, but you make me happy Jane. This past week has been the happiest that I can remember. So yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She beamed up at Jane, who took her in her arms and kissed her passionately. They battled tongues out in the parking lot for a few minutes before breaking for air.

Jane rested her forehead against Maura's to catch her breath. "You're so beautiful, and I want to thank you for giving me this chance. I promise I won't let you down." Jane said before leaning down for another kiss. Maura moaned at the contact of Jane's lips.

"All right _girlfriend_, shall we head to lunch?" Maura asked sweetly. Jane smiled at her. "Of course, lead the way." She said, releasing Maura from her arms, but taking her hand.

Maura led them over to her car and opened Jane's door. She looked back at Jane who was staring at her confused.

"Where's your Audi?" she asked, causing Maura to chuckle.

"This is my everyday car. It was in the shop until yesterday. I blend much better in a Prius then I do in an R8." Maura said before kissing Jane on the lips. Jane shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head. "Ya I guess that makes sense. Still wish you had brought the sexy car though." She said, winking at Maura before getting in the car.

Maura giggled as she got in the driver's seat. "Well maybe I'll just have to let you drive the R8 sometime." She said before starting the car. Jane practically jumped out of her seat with excitement.

"Are you serious?" she asked exuberantly. Maura had to giggle again at her girlfriends antics. _Girlfriend_, she liked calling Jane that.

"Sure, why not. Maybe this weekend we can go out driving." Maura was a bit shocked when Jane leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at the gesture.

"I promise to be super careful and respectful. You can trust me." Jane said while looking at Maura with a gleam in her eyes.

"I do trust you Jane. And I'm glad we're together." She said before she leaned in to kiss Jane. She was stopped at a light, making it okay. Jane moaned before playfully biting her lip. They both jumped when someone honked from behind. Maura started the car going again, taking them to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for all the lovely readers who enjoy this story. First I want to clarify something, I got asked about Jane and Maura's age in this story, and you were right, they are younger in this one. I envision them to be early to mid-twenties (probably around 24-25), so that is why they seem less mature. I wanted this story to be pretty AU, and changing their ages helped that. **

**Anyways, I'm loving writing this story and I'm so happy that you all love reading it. I hope you like this chapter and as always, Enjoy!**

"Janie, will you come here for a minute?" Angela called from the kitchen door. Jane was in the back, getting ready for the day, prepping the food. She took off her apron and set it down on the counter before making her way over to her mother. They opened in an hour, so she hoped this wouldn't take long.

She pushed through the double doors to the dining area and found her mother sitting at a table with the new manager named Sky. They both had smiles on their faces, making Jane think something was up.

"Have a seat Jane." He said to her, gesturing to the empty chair across from him. She gave him a weird look, but sat down without saying anything. Her mother was still just smiling away at her, making this whole situation even weirder.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from Sky to her mother and back.

"Well we wanted you out here when we go over the changes for the restaurant." He said, straight to business. Jane looked at him confused again.

"Changes?" she asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yes Janie, Sky has suggested we make some changes to the restaurant, which will bring in more customers." Angela said excitedly.

"Are you kidding me? What's wrong with the way things are now? We bring in lots of customers." Jane says, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"You do, but there's the possibility for more. I'm thinking we spice up the menu a bit, redecorate the dining room and hire a graphic designer to create a new logo and look. We could get this place booming, and be the top, go to Italian Restaurant in L.A." Sky said excitedly.

"Doesn't that sound wonderful Janie?" Angela asked, beaming at her daughter, excitement flowing off her in waves. Jane just looked at her like she had three heads.

"Not at all Ma. Rizzoli's is great the way that it is, and I don't want it to change, especially the menu. Don't tell me my food needs to change in order to bring in more people. I can't tell you about the rest of it, because it's not my decision to make, but if you change my menu, I'm gone." She said with a glare at her mother before getting up and heading back into the kitchen. Sky and Angela just sat there in shock, looking at the door that Jane had just disappeared through.

"I'm sorry about that Sky. Us Italians, we can get pretty fiery." Angela said with a slight awkward chuckle, trying to ease the mood.

"That's okay Angela." He said with a small smile.

"You know, she really is a great girl, and so loving. It's just her heart has recently been broken and she's still healing." Angela said, taking Sky's hand and squeezing it.

"That's fine too. We all heal at different paces, but Jane seems to be doing well. Maybe I'll give her a little bit longer before I ask her out." He said to Angela, who smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea Sky."

"So let's go over the other changes, and I'll work on Jane and the menu later." Angela said, and they got to work.

**Meanwhile with Maura…**

Maura was walking down the street, a few shopping bags in her arms, trying her best to avoid anyone spotting her. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she managed to fish it out of her purse without dropping anything. When she saw it was Jane, her face lit up and she answered it quickly.

"Hey baby." She said cheerily into the phone.

"Hey Maur." Jane said, and instantly Maura could tell something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern for her girlfriend. She loved saying that. They had been seeing each other for a month now, three of those as official girlfriends, and Maura couldn't be happier.

"So I told you about the new guy Sky right, and how my mother hired him as the new store manager?" Jane asked into the phone. Maura nodded her head before realizing Jane couldn't see her.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed into the phone.

"Well he and my mother called a meeting today for the three of us. Apparently he wants to change the whole damn restaurant, and has gotten my mother on board. He even wants me to change my menu!" she basically yelled the last part, and Maura had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I'm sorry baby, what does that mean exactly?" Maura asked, wanting to be there for Jane. She could hear her sigh on the other end.

"I don't know Maur. My mother owns the place, so ultimately it's her call, but I did tell them that if they changed my menu I was going to quit."

"Would you really do that Jane?" Maura asked, shocked that Jane would even thing about leaving Rizzoli's. Being the head chef there was everything to her. She talked about it constantly and how much she loved it. Maura knew it would crush Jane if she left.

"I don't know. Maybe it's time I start my own restaurant. I've always wanted to, but I felt as if my ma needed me here." She said softly into the phone. There was a short pause before she started speaking again.

"If ma wants to change things up, she can hire a new chef, giving me the freedom to pursue my own dreams. Then there will be another Italian restaurant in L.A. competing for the top spot."

Maura had to chuckle at the last part, and she could hear Jane doing the same on the other end.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? And what about your mom? Do you think she would be willing to have you leave?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to her about it. But enough of that talk, how about you? I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier, that wasn't being a good girlfriend."

"Don't worry at all Jane. And I'm good, just doing some light shopping."

"How many bags do you have?" Jane asked. Maura looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Four."

"That's not light shopping babe." You could hear the teasing tone in Jane's voice, but Maura still blushed.

"So. I like shopping, deal with it." Maura said with a pout. She could hear Jane laughing at her, which eventually brought a smile to her face.

"So can I see you today?" Maura asked, trying to change the subject, and also genuinely wanting to see Jane.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Jane said, and Maura could just picture the smile on her face.

"Well I'm opening shift today so I'll be done around 1:00. How about I come pick you up around 2:00 and we go out?" Jane asked, making Maura tingle with excitement.

"Okay, where are we going to go?" she asked with curiosity.

"Nope, that is for me to know, and you to find out." Jane said, and Maura knew she was smirking.

"Fine you big tease."

"Oh you just wait Maur, I'll show you tease." Now Maura was really tingling.

"See you at 2:00 baby, I gotta go, bye." With that Jane hung up, making Maura sad, but she knew that Jane had a job to do, and was very busy as the head chef. She put her phone away and headed towards her Audi. Ever since Jane practically drooled over it, she'd been driving it everywhere. Getting in, she put it in drive and sped off. She had to head home and get ready for her date tonight.

**Several hours later…**

"Okay now will you tell me where we're going?" Maura asked, becoming impatient playing the waiting game. Jane had picked her up and they were now out driving, but to where, Maura didn't know.

Jane started chuckling, making Maura glare at her. "It's not funny Jane, I want to know where we're going." Maura pouted.

"You will, when we get there sweetie. Just have some patient. It would ruin all my fun if I told you." Jane said with a wink. Maura reached over and smacked her arm, but kept quiet about asking where they were going.

Jane was playing absently with Maura's fingers over the middle console while she drove. Maura reveled in the feel of Jane's hand on hers. Anytime they touched, her skin tingled. She was almost shaking in her seat in anticipation of where they were going. Jane had told her to dress casual so she had on a nice pair of jeans and tank top, seeing how it was warm outside.

After about 10 more minutes of driving Jane pulled into the parking of Hermosa Beach. It was still early enough in the day that there weren't as many people there, most of them still at work. Jane parked the car and turned to Maura.

"I know the beach isn't that original seeing as we live in L.A., but I wanted to come enjoy the sun and water with you. I packed a lunch and some wine for a picnic." Jane said with an expectant look on her face, hoping Maura will like the idea of the beach.

"That sounds wonderful Jane. Anytime spent with you is great, no matter what we do. Although, I don't have a bathing suit." Maura said with a frown. It faltered when she saw the smile on Jane's face. "I got you covered." She said, reaching into the backseat and pulling out teal bikini and handing it to Maura.

"Hold on." Jane said before getting out of the car really quick. She rushed around to the passenger side and opened Maura's door for her. She had a huge grin on her face as Maura stepped out.

"Thanks babe." Maura said all cute with a smile, making Jane blush.

"You're very welcome." Jane said back. "You can either change in the car, or head over to the bathrooms." Jane said as she opened the hatchback on her Mazda 3.

"I'll change in the bathroom." Maura said, looking at the car and how awkward it would be to change in there.

"Okay." Jane said and leaned in for a kiss.

The girls got their stuff and headed out to the beach. After Maura changed they helped each other sunscreen up before running out to the water and having fun. They splashed and teased, shared a few sweet kisses and just all around had a good time. After a couple of hours Maura decided she was hungry and asked Jane if they could go eat, to which she agreed.

Jane sat down on the blanket they had set out and began going through the cooler of food she brought. She grabbed out two wrapped sandwiches, a large bag of fruit and the bottle of wine. Filling two glasses full, she handed Maura hers and together they took a sip.

"This looks good Jane, thank you." Maura said with a smile as she unwrapped her sandwich Jane had handed her.

"You're welcome. And I hope it's good." She said before taking a bite of her own. Maura did the same and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my god, that's good. What's in it?" Maura asked curiously.

"It's my own special version of a chicken salad sandwich. Even ma doesn't know what I put in it so I can't tell you. I'm really glad you like it though." Jane said with a smile before going back in for another bite.

"Oh I see, is this one of those 'I'll tell you, but I'll have to kill you' type situations?" Maura asked in a teasing manner. She had a playful smirk on her face, which Jane thought was super sexy.

"Exactly, see I'm so glad you understand. I wouldn't want to have to stress about where to hide your body, so avoiding that would be great for me." Maura chuckled at this and Jane beamed. She absolutely loved hearing Maura laugh.

The girls finished their sandwiches in a comfortable silence and after a few minutes Jane spoke.

"Maur, can I ask you something?" Maura could tell this was a more serious question because Jane's playful tone and face was gone, replaced with a softer tone and vulnerable face.

"Yes, of course, you can ask me anything." She said, giving Jane her full attention.

"Do you think I could make it, on my own that is?" at Maura's confused expression, Jane elaborated.

"If I really was to leave my mother's restaurant and start my own, do you think I would make it?"

"I absolutely believe that Jane. You can do anything you set your mind to, and you are a driven, talented and passionate young woman with a bright future ahead of you. You have so much potential. I've had your cooking, so I have no doubt you'll do great." Maura said with so much conviction and sincerity it rendered Jane speechless.

Maura reached out and took Jane's hands, looking her in the eyes. "Are you scared that you won't be successful?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course I'm scared. Anyone who goes out on their own is. I'll be taking a huge risk starting my own place. It's a lot of time and money, and there's a lot more involved than just being a good chef. I'm also worried that my ma won't be supportive. She's a great mom, but I know she's going to want me to stay and Rizzoli's, and I just don't see that happening." Jane hung her head after speaking and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Even though I've never met your mother, the way you've talked about her, I'm sure she'll be supportive. She loves you and would want you to be happy." Maura said, trying to be the good supportive girlfriend.

Jane sat there in contemplation for a few minutes before whipping her head up to look at Maura.

"Do you want to meet her?" she asked. Maura looked at her shocked before responding.

"Are you sure? You seemed as if you still wanted to keep me a secret." Maura said, but you could hear the hopeful tone to her voice. She really wanted to meet Jane's mom.

"Yes I'm sure. I really like you, and it feels like we really have something here, so as long as you want to, I'd like you to meet her." Jane said, looking at Maura with hope and excitement. Maura's face split into a smile and she reached out to pull Jane in for a hug.

"I'd love to meet her Jane." She said into her ear. Jane pulled back from the hug and leaned in to kiss Maura sweetly. The idea of her meeting her ma was quite scary, but also very exciting. Even though her mother got on her nerves a lot, she loved her dearly and wanted to share the good things in her life with her. Maura was one of those things.

"How about tonight?" Jane asked quickly.

Maura looked shocked yet again. "Uh, ya sure I guess. I wasn't expecting that soon but it works for me."

"Great! I'll have her come over for dinner and the three of us can talk." Jane said happily with a big smile on her face.

"You about ready to go?" she asked while gathering up all the lunch stuff.

"Ya sure." Maura said, getting up and helping Jane get all of their things to the car.

They left the beach, Jane clutching Maura's hand again, and headed for Maura's house. Once there, Jane followed Maura inside and they sat down in her living room. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and smiled a wide smile. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Maura's softly, caressing her face with her left hand. Maura felt tingling in her stomach at how gentle Jane was being with her right now.

She hummed lightly deep in her chest before deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue over Jane's bottom lip, begging entrance, which Jane granted. She invaded her mouth with her tongue, expertly tracing the contours within. She massaged Jane's tongue with her own and moved her hands up to tangle in Jane's hair.

She was quickly becoming quite turned on and wanted Jane badly. They had been seeing each other for a month now, and honestly Maura would have already taken the last step by this point. She's waited this long because she truly liked Jane and didn't want to mess anything up.

Right at the moment though, she was unable to contain her desire and decided it was time. She broke the kiss and started trialing kisses down Jane's jaw and up to her ear. She sucked Jane's earlobe into her mouth and bit down playfully. This elicited a moan from Jane, spurring Maura on. She moved down to her neck and started sucking on her pulse point.

Jane sat there, completely entranced in the moment. Maura, the gorgeous honey-blonde goddess, who might very well be the love of her life, was sucking on her body as if it was the sweetest nectar in the world. Her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending shooting to life at Maura's touch.

"Jane, I want you." Maura husked into her ear, causing a shiver to run down Jane's back. Maura noticed and it put a devilish smile on her face. It would appear that Jane wanted it as much as she did. Deciding to be bolder, Maura moved her kisses down, sucking on Jane's collar bone, nipping at some points. She was just about to go lower when she heard Jane groan and pull away from her.

"Maura stop." She said in a breathy tone and it caused Maura to freeze. Immediately she scooted away from Jane, feeling rather embarrassed. Instantly Jane felt like a jerk. She reached out and grabbed Maura's hands.

"No, Maura it's not what you think. Trust me, I want this, like really badly, but I can't." Jane said looking Maura in the eyes.

"It's okay Jane, this is my fault. I knew it was too early to start a relationship, and I shouldn't have assumed that you would want to sleep with me." Maura said, trying to sound okay, but failing miserably.

"Maura stop. I would love nothing more than to sleep with you, but, and I know this will probably sound dumb, but I want to wait." At this Maura looked up in confusion. Jane took a deep breath and continued.

"I really like you Maura, like _really_ really like you, and I want to get this right. The first time we make love should be special, and I know that sounds dumb or cliché but it's how I feel. You're a beautiful woman and you deserve to be treated with respect and care, and that's what I want to do. If it's okay with you, I'd like to be more prepared our first time and make it special." Jane said, looking at Maura like she was going to call her crazy any moment. Maura was feeling the complete opposite of that though.

All Maura could do was lean in and give Jane a hug. She wrapped her arms around Jane tight and buried her face in her neck, inhaling her amazing smell. Jane was shocked at first but quickly responded to the hug wholeheartedly.

"That's the sweetest, most romantic thing anybody has ever said to me. Thank you Jane." Maura said against her neck. Jane couldn't help but smile. A warm fuzzy feeling overtook her and she pulled back from the hug.

"I meant every word Maura. And before we take this further I would really like for you to meet my mother, so should I call her and ask her if she wants to have dinner with us tonight?" Jane asked, leaving it up to Maura, not wanting to pressure her into meeting her ma.

"Yes of course. I would love to meet her." Maura said with a smile. She was excited to meet Jane's mother, but also very nervous. She really wanted to make a good impression because Jane was fast becoming very important to her. Even though it had only been a month, Maura was starting to feel like she was falling for Jane, and that scared her to death.

"Great I'll go call her now." Jane said and stood up. She stopped after a few steps and turned back to Maura, who looked at her confused. Jane smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Thank you for understanding and talking through that with me. I hope I haven't upset you." Jane said after the kiss.

"No, not at all. In fact you've made me feel better about this whole situation. Although, if it's not too much, I want to say I hope we plan it soon." She said the last part with a wink and Jane blushed before smiling.

Jane walked away to go call her mother, grabbing her cellphone and stepping out onto the front porch. Her mother picked up after two rings.

"Janie." Her ma said into the phone exuberantly.

"Hey ma."

"Where are you? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm out. Listen I have something I want to talk to you about too. Are you free for dinner tonight?" Jane asked, wondering what it was her mother needed to talk to her about, although it was most likely about the changes to the restaurant.

"Sure, that actually sounds nice. Want to just come over to the house?" Angela asked.

"Well I was thinking you could come over to mine and I'll make us dinner. I have someone I want you to meet." Jane said, and held her breath, waiting for her mother's reaction.

"You have someone you want me to meet?" her mother asked, and you could tell she was shocked.

"Ya I do. We've been seeing each other for about a month now, and I think it's time I introduce you both."

"Oh, wow, okay." Angela said, causing Jane to become skeptical.

"What?" she asked, wanting to know why her mother wasn't screaming in joy right now.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised is all. So what's his name, what does he do? Where did you meet?" Angela asked in true Mama Rizz fashion. Jane groaned a little, but secretly loved how involved her mother was in her life.

"Actually ma it's a she, and her name is Maura. We met in the bathroom at the Dirty Robber and she's an actress."

"My goodness Jane. You're just full of surprises today. Well that sounds amazing and I can't wait to meet her. What time would you like me over?" Angela asked.

"Come over around 7:00." Jane said with a huge smile. She was very excited about the idea of her mother and girlfriend meeting.

"Okay Janie, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too Ma." Jane said before hanging up and heading back into the house. Maura was in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. Jane walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her stomach from behind. She kissed her neck before turning her around in her arms.

"So ma agreed to dinner, and is really excited to meet you. I'll be cooking for us at my house, and dinner will start at 7:00." She said and leaned down to kiss Maura.

"Perfect. I can't wait either. So do you want me to get ready here and meet you at your house at 7:00, or should I come with you?" Maura asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"I'd really like it if you came with me. Would you want to help me cook?" Jane asked with a smile, loving the idea of them being domestic and cooking together.

"Oh I'd love that." Maura said with a smile.

"Great, so finish you're wine and let's head out. I need to stop at the market and get some things."

"Okay let me go get some clothes to change into." Maura said before heading upstairs to grab her things. Jane watched her go with admiration, staring at her ass mostly. God she was a beautiful woman. Jane hoped that the evening would go off beautifully and that her mother would love Maura. Of course she would, because Maura was amazing.

**Okay there you have it. Next up; the dinner:) How will Mama Rizz act? Will she love Maura? Haha you'll get to find out soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, I'm back! I so loved all of your reviews and comments. I got some about the way I wrote the last chapter and some in-discrepancies in it, like the fact that Maura would have been hounded by paparazzi when she was out. I admit I dropped the ball on writing her like an actress and not an average person. I'll do my best to fix that in the future. Also, this story is set in L.A. I wrote them meeting at the Dirty Robber because its familiar, but they are in Cali. It's AU so I can have a Dirty Robber Bar in LA. if I want. **

**I hope you all still like this story and enjoy each chapter. As always, thanks for your reviews, I love them all, even to tell me I have it wrong:) **

Maura was a giant ball of nerves as they headed to Jane's apartment. They had stopped by the local grocer and gotten some ingredients for lasagna for dinner, and were now on their way to assemble it.

Jane could sense how nervous Maura was so when they got to the house. She shut the car off and turned to Maura, taking her hand.

"It's going to be just fine Maur. I promise my mother will love you, and she'll be so lovey-dovey that you'll think yourself a fool for the way you feel right now." Jane said, giving Maura's hand a squeeze.

Maura gave Jane a half smile and looked her in the eye. "How do you know she'll like me?"

"That's easy, because I do." Maura gives her a skeptical look and Jane chuckles.

"Listen Maur, you are an amazing woman and I know she'll love you. I do have to warn you though, I wouldn't be surprised if she brought up marriage and children. So just ignore her. Ever since I got out of high school she's been hounding me to give her grandbabies. I hope that won't make you too uncomfortable." Jane said.

Maura gets lost in thought suddenly, the idea of kids with Jane making her smile. She'd never given much thought to having children, but Jane was fast becoming her life, and since mentioning kids, that sounded amazing to her.

"Hey Maur?" Jane asked, waving her hand in front of Maura's face.

"Where'd you go sweetheart?" Jane asked once Maura came back to her.

"Oh sorry, just lost in thought for a minute. Are we ready to go in?" she asked, already opening her door and getting out.

Jane looked at Maura's retreating form questioningly before shrugging and getting out of the car herself. They grabbed all the bags of groceries and headed up to Jane's apartment and got to work making dinner.

After the food was in the oven cooking, Maura went and got changed while Jane cleaned up. She came back about 15 minutes later in an elegant black form fitting dress with her hair done up in a lose bun. She looked absolutely stunning and Jane couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Wow." Was all Jane said as Maura sauntered over to her. Maura took Jane's face in her hands and planted a searing kiss on her lips. Jane moaned as Maura pushed her tongue into her mouth. Jane's hands went around Maura's waist and pulled her closer, wanting as much contact as possible.

The beeping of the oven scared both woman out of the kiss and Jane chuckled. "I guess I better finish dinner." She said sheepishly as she grabbed some hot pads and opened the oven door.

Maura set the table while Jane toasted some garlic bread and got dinner all ready. Just as Jane was setting it all out on the table her front door opened and in walked Angela. Maura froze at the sight of Jane's mother, her nerves coming back tenfold.

"Oh Janie dinner smells wonderful." Angela said as she put her purse down on Jane's couch and headed into the kitchen. She walked right up to Jane and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a loving motherly hug.

"Ma, stop!" Jane protested, as she always does when her mother shows affection. Angela pulled away and her eyes landed on Maura.

"Ma, I'd like you to meet Maura." Jane said, gesturing to Maura with a smile on her face.

"How lovely to meet you dear." Angela said before pulling Maura in for a bone crushing hug. Maura was shocked at first, not expecting such a gesture, before tentatively wrapping her arms around the elder woman.

Jane watched in awe and worry as the two hugged. She was happy her mother felt compelled to hug Maura, but also frightened that she was being too much for her girlfriend.

Angela pulled away from the hug, but kept her hands on Maura's shoulders, and admired the woman before her. This girl was absolutely stunning, but that came as no surprise. Her daughter had always had great taste in the people she dated.

"Wow Maura, you are an extremely beautiful woman." She said, and Maura blushed.

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli, and it's nice to meet you too." Maura said with a polite smile.

"Please, call me Angela." She said before heading to the table.

"Shall we eat ladies? I'm starving." Angela said as she sat down. Maura turned to Jane and gave her a half smile. Jane wrapped one arm around Maura's waist and began to lead her to the table. She pulled Maura's chair out for her and pushed it back in when she sat down.

Angela cooed at how cute her daughter was being. The three woman dished up their plates and began to dig in.

"Mmm, delicious as ever sweetheart." Angela said after taking her first bite. Jane smiled with pride.

"So Maura, what do you do for a living?" Angela asked, taking a bite of her garlic bread. Maura set her fork down and emptied her mouth before answering.

"I'm an actress. Right now I'm on break from the TV show I star in, and I'm working on an action film set to release next fall."

Angela seemed to be impressed by this. She looked at Jane and gave her a look that said "Nice Job". Jane blushed.

"That sounds interesting. Do you like it?" she asked, wanting to know as much about this girl as she could.

"Oh yes very much. I get to play different roles and be creative in my interpretation. The hours are long and hard, but it's worth it when the end result comes out and people enjoy it." Maura said happily.

"I bet that pays a pretty penny."

"Ma!" Jane scolded her mother and Angela just shrugged it off.

"What, that's a legitimate question." She said like it was no big deal.

Jane was about to protest before Maura cut her off. "It's okay Jane." She said, grabbing her arm and squeezing. She then turned to Angela.

"Yes it does pay pretty well, but it came with hard work and many hours to get where I am now."

"Well good I'm glad because my Janie deserves the best." Angela said, digging back into her lasagna.

"Ma! Enough." Jane said, getting rather annoyed with her mother.

"So how did you two meet?" she asked, ignoring Jane and her attempt to get her to stop asking so many questions.

"Well it was a little over a month ago and I went to the Dirty Robber for some alone time, where I was hounded by several reporters and paparazzi."

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of her." Jane cut in with a smile.

Maura beamed at this before continuing. "My ex decided to show up to talk to me, which wasn't good, but I let her anyways. As she was rambling I looked around and noticed the most beautiful pair of brown eyes staring at me. When she noticed I was looking at her she avoided my gaze."

"It wasn't until later in the bathroom when we ran into each other." Jane said to her mother, happily helping tell their story.

"Well I ran into her, or more rather ran into her face with the door." Maura said with a chuckle, remembering that night. Angela looked confused at what was said and why Maura was laughing.

"When I went to open the door so did Maura from the other side and it ended up hitting me in the face, which in turn broke my nose." Jane said, clarifying for her mother.

"So that's how you broke your nose? I thought it was playing ball with your brother again." Angela said, looking at Jane sternly.

"Ah, nope. It was Maura. Anyways, she set it back in place for me and insisted she buy me a new shirt, on account of all the blood on it, and I just blurted out buy me dinner instead. To say I was shocked when she said yes would be an understatement." Jane said, turning to Maura with a smile and taking her hand.

"Wow, that's quite a story ladies." Angela said, staring at the two. She smiled at how cute they were being. It brought warmth to her heart.

"I'm so happy for you Janie. And Maura, thank you for making my daughter happy. That's all I've ever wanted for her." Maura smiled at this, feeling welcome and accepted.

"You're welcome Angela. Although, Jane makes me just as happy, so we're good for each other." Maura said with a grin, turning to Jane and giving her a small kiss on the lips. Angela cooed at the sweet display.

The three woman finished their meal with laughter and small talk. Surprisingly Angela didn't mention anything about grandkids or marriage, which shocked Jane. Her mother insisted on helping with the dishes, so the two got the kitchen all cleaned while Maura sat at the bar and talked with them.

Angela stopped as she approached the door and turned to Maura. "It was very nice to meet you dear." She said before she leaned in and gave Maura a hug. "Likewise Angela." Maura said after the hug.

"Thank you so much for dinner Jane. It was wonderful and I had a great time." She said to Jane, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey." Angela said before heading out the door. Once she left Maura and Jane sat down on the couch and cuddled.

"That went well." Jane said happily, and kissed Maura's head. She gave a happy sigh and leaned back against the couch.

"Yes it did. Your mother is very nice. I'm glad I met her."

"You say that now, but you just wait, eventually she gets on your nerves." Jane said, half-serious, half-jokingly. Maura chuckled, thinking Jane wasn't serious.

"Thank you for making this happen Jane. I'm really glad we did dinner." Maura leaned up and gave Jane a soft kiss.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you agreed to it. And I had a great time cooking with you earlier. It felt really nice."

"Yeah it did didn't it." The two cuddled for a few more minutes and Maura's eyes started to drupe. After a big yawn she began to get up.

"Oh I'm tired, I need to get home." She said while stretching. Jane couldn't help but admire Maura's muscles as they stretched and moved. She was an exquisitely beautiful woman.

"See something you like Jane?" Maura asked playfully, catching Jane staring at her.

"Ha yeah, sorry." Jane blushed and averted her gaze. Maura had to chuckle at Jane's cute behavior.

"Don't be sorry Jane. You're allowed to look." She said and grabbed Jane's hands, pulling her up off of the couch. The two kissed briefly, holding each other tight. Maura was the first to break away for air.

"I need to call James and have him come pick me up." Maura said, pulling out her phone. Jane grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I can take you home."

"No it's okay Jane. You're tired and you have to work tomorrow. It's fine, I'll have James come get me, no big deal."

"Okay." Jane said with a pout, but allowed Maura to make her call. While Maura was doing that Jane went into her bedroom and gathered all of Maura's things. Bringing them out to her.

"Thank you babe." Maura said appreciatively, sealing it with a kiss. They continued to kiss, tongues battling for dominance, hands roaming each other's bodies. Jane moaned when Maura pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it.

Maura's phone started buzzing, interrupting them. Jane groaned and Maura stoped kissing her to answer it. It was James telling her he was there.

"He's here, I should go." Maura said, kissing Jane again.

"Walk me down?" she asked hopefully. Jane nodded her head yes with a smile and took Maura's hand. Together they walked hand in hand down the stairs and out of the building. They stopped at the back door of the black sedan James was holding open.

"Could you give us a minute James?" Maura asked him politely. "Of course ma'am." He said before retreating to the driver's seat. Maura turned back to Jane and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Slowly their lips met in a tender kiss. This one wasn't hard and dominant, it was slow and passionate, each working with each other to explore and please. All too soon Maura pulled away but rested her forehead against Jane's for a minute.

"Thank you for the evening again." She said to her.

"You're welcome." Jane said in response. They hugged each other tight before reluctantly pulling away. With one last peck Maura said her goodbye and got in the car. Jane watched as they drove away, and only went inside once Maura's car was out of view.

**The Next Morning…**

"What the hell is this?" Max Porter said as he tossed a newspaper down on the table in front of Maura. She looked up in shock at his outburst before setting her eyes on the paper.

"Oh shit." She said before looking back up at Max sheepishly. There on the front page of the L.A. Times was a picture of her and Jane, kissing at the beach, as well as their shared passionate departure kiss next to Maura's car from the evening prior. The headline read **New love interest for our Favorite TV Doctor?**

Max had a scowl on his face and his arms were folded over his chest. "How come I have to find out from the news that you have a new love interest?" he asked, and you could tell that he was mad.

"I'm sorry Max. I didn't know we were being photographed, although I should have guessed." Maura said with an apologetic look on her face. Max was her agent, and close friend. She should have informed him about Jane, instead of allowing him to find out this way.

"Maura you should have known better. After the whole Jessica breakup, you're hot news, and seeing you with a new woman, getting all cozy on the beach, is big news." He said angrily at her and started pacing.

Maura stood up and grabbed his arm, stopping his pacing. "Listen, I'm sorry okay. I should have told you about Jane, but I wanted to be sure about her first. I did just get out of this thing with Jess and I've been cautious about starting something new." She said to him apologetically. His face remained hard, but he seemed to be calming down.

"It's okay I guess. From now on you better tell me things. Also, you should be prepared to be hounded by this revelation. Everyone and their dog is going to want to know about you and Jane. You should warn her too, because she's famous now." He said, and Maura's face fell. She hadn't thought about Jane being brought into this world. She wasn't sure if Jane could handle it or even wanted it.

"Oh crap." She said out loud and Max chuckled. "Shoulda thought about that first kid." He said as he sat down on her couch. She glared over at him and jumped when a loud knock sounded against her door.

She walked over to it and opened it, her face falling once more at the sight of the person on the other side.

"What the hell is this?" Jessica asked with venom in her tone, thrusting the newspaper into Maura's chest. Without asking she pushed past Maura and walked into her house.

"What are you doing here Jessica?" Maura asked her in an aggravated tone. Jessica ignored her and walked over to Max.

"You know about this?" she asked him, yanking the newspaper away from Maura and handing it to him.

"I didn't until today." He said, looking at her like he was bored. She glared at him before turning back to Maura.

"So what, is she your new girlfriend now?" Jessica asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes she is, not that it's any of your business." Maura said, folding her arms and staring daggers at Jessica.

"Well that's just great. Have you fucked her yet?" Jessica asked, getting in Maura's face.

"You have no right asking me that question. You forfeited your right to know anything about me the minute you screwed another woman." Maura said before walking back to the door. She opened it and gestured for Jessica to leave.

"Get the fuck out of my house Jessica, and leave me the fuck alone." She said with a calm powerful force. Jessica stood in place momentarily, shocked that Maura seemed so assertive and independent. She needed to change her tactics if she was going to win her back.

Reluctantly she started walking towards the door, but stopped right in front of Maura. She got really close and whispered to her. "This isn't over Maura. I love you and I want you back." With that she headed out the door and out of sight.

Maura sighed and slumped against the door, exhausted by Jessica's games. She needed to sort this mess out, and quick.

**Meanwhile at Jane's apartment…**

Jane groaned as her alarm went off. She threw an arm over and smacked the snooze button. Turning over, she laid her head back down on the pillow, content on catching a few more minutes of sleep when her phone started going off.

She groaned again and fished around her bed until she found the offending object. Without looking at the screen, she pushed answer and growled into the phone.

"Hello?" her voice was deep with sleep and her eyes were closed, begging whoever was on the other end to make this quick so she could sleep some more.

"Did I wake you?" came Maura's voice on the other line, and Jane was instantly sitting up in bed, much more awake than before.

"Uh, yeah but that's okay." She said into the phone before clearing her throat, trying to get the sleep out of her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." Maura said, feeling bad for having woken up her girlfriend.

"No, no don't apologize. I'm supposed to be up right now but I hit the snooze button. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today and go to breakfast." Jane's face fell at this. She wanted nothing more than to have breakfast with Maura but she had to work.

"I can't, I'm covering Janet's shift because her mother is in town. I could do lunch for an hour though."

"Okay yeah, that sounds nice. What time would you be able to meet?"

"Uh, let's see, probably around 1:00. Is that good for you?" Jane asked, still a little groggy from sleep.

"Yes, I'm free all day today, no shooting scheduled. Would you want me to go to you or should we meet somewhere?" Maura said, but you could tell by her tone when she said the last option that she didn't really want to meet anywhere.

"You can come over to Rizzoli's and I'll have lunch all prepared. We can eat in the office so we have some privacy."

"Oh that sounds lovely." Maura said excitedly.

"Great, I'm glad you're excited." Jane said as she got out of bed.

"Okay well I'll let you go so you can get ready for work, but I'll see you later." Maura said cheerily into the phone.

"Alright, see you soon Maur." Jane said before hanging up. She groaned as she made her way to the bathroom to go about her daily routine. Twenty minutes later she was dressed and ready to leave. Cup of coffee in hand, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Once outside Jane came face to face with a dark haired woman.

"Hi my name's Tanya Peterson and I'm with LA Magazine, I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes to talk?" she asked in a professional tone, holding her hand out for Jane to shake.

Slowly Jane took her hand and shook it, pulling away quickly. "Um, what about?"

"Is it true that you're seeing actress Maura Isles?" she asked, and suddenly produced a notepad from, where, Jane couldn't tell. She held a pen just above the paper, ready to write down whatever it was Jane was going to say.

"What?" Jane asked and the woman held up a picture of her and Maura kissing against her car last night. Jane's eyes just about bulged out of her head.

"Is this not you, locking lips with TV's favorite doctor? It was taken right over there." Tanya said as she pointed to the same spot Maura's car had been last night, and the same spot they had locked lips. Jane gulped as she looked back at Tanya.

"It's true that Maura just broke up with her girlfriend of almost two years, Jessica Kimble, because of infidelity. Does that make you the rebound?" she asked, as if she were asking about the weather, not a care of how it would make Jane feel.

After a few seconds of Jane not responding she tries again. "You two were seen at Hermosa Beach together, kissing and flaunting your union. Is it safe to say you're a couple now and will be seen regularly?"

Jane finally seemed to find her footing and stood a little taller. "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone." She said before heading to her car and getting in. She didn't wait to see if the woman was following her, and just took off towards work, aggravated that she had been ambushed like that outside of her apartment.

Once at work, she set her feelings aside and went into cooking mode. Cooking was Jane's favorite way to unwind and forget about her troubles, so it seemed perfect to have a distraction right after dealing with that woman.

Time took off while Jane was working, and the next thing she knew it was approaching 1 o'clock. Signaling for one of her sous chefs to take over for her, she set about preparing lunch for Maura and herself.

She started to prepare a nice grilled lemon salmon with baked potato and steamed broccoli. Hopefully Maura was a fan of fish. Next she went into the back office and organized it to make room for them to eat. Her mother was out for the day taking care of her nephew T.J so she didn't worry about her needing to use the office.

She set out one candle and lit it, feeling cheesy, but wanting to do something cute for Maura. She brought the food in and set it up before heading into the bathroom. After freshening up, Jane looked at the clock, which read 12:58. Maura should be there shortly, and as if on cue she walked in the front door.

Jane signaled her over and gave her a kiss when she approached.

"Hey." Jane said before going back in for another kiss.

"Hey back. How are you?" Maura asked after they pulled away. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder and started leading her towards the back office.

Maura smiled wide when she saw the place Jane had set for them. There were two metal lids covering plates, one across from the other overtop a red tablecloth. In the middle of the desk sat a single candle which was lit. The whole atmosphere was soft and romantic, making Maura feel all warm and fuzzy.

"This looks lovely Jane." She said as she sat down on the soft leather chair Jane instructed for her to sit in. Jane made her way around to the other side and sat down as well.

"Thank you. I know it may seem cheesy but I just wanted to do something nice." Jane said with a blush. Maura thought she was absolutely adorable.

"It's not cheesy Jane. I appreciate the sentiment."

"So what are we eating today?" Maura asked, reaching to remove the metal lid from atop her plate. Her stomach growled in anticipation once she saw her meal. It looked so beautiful, she didn't know if she wanted to eat it.

"I hope you like fish. It's just a simple lemon salmon dish with a baked potato and steamed broccoli. Is that alright?" Jane asked, hopeful that it was.

"Of course, I love salmon. Jane this looks so beautiful, I'm not sure if I want to eat it. Can I frame it instead?" Maura said and Jane laughed.

"I don't think it would keep very long babe, but you can do what you want." Jane said with a wink before digging into her food. The two ate and joked around, having fun being in each other's company until the meal was finished.

"So I had a visitor this morning." Jane said, setting her fork down on her plate. Maura looked up at her in confusion.

"Some lady from LA Magazine was outside my apartment when I left this morning and she started asking me all these questions about us." Maura cringed at this information.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I should have been more careful when we went out. I guess they followed us and got pictures when we were at the beach and outside your apartment last night. We made the headlines for the LA Times." Maura said apologetically.

"Oh, well that explains her questions." Jane said, not sure how to handle this. She was a private person, and suddenly she was thrust into the light because she was with Maura.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked, afraid that this would scare Jane away. Jane didn't answer right away, taking time to think about Maura's question.

"I don't really know." She said after a few minutes. "I'm so used to my privacy and I've never had to worry about people trying to invade that, so I don't know how to handle this. How do you do it?"

"Um, well it's not without difficulty. I think I've just gotten used to people always wanting to know my business, and working hard to keep the most sacred things away from the media. You are one of those things and I failed you. I'm so sorry Jane." Maura said sadly.

"Hey, no don't feel that way. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you. If you show me the ropes on this, then I'll be totally fine. I don't like the idea of our relationship being out there for the public to see, but I like you too much to walk away." Jane said talking Maura's hand.

Maura smiled at her, happy that Jane was willing to stay with her even though she was now in the spotlight.

"That means a lot to me." Maura said as she leaned in to give Jane a kiss. The two met halfway overtop the table and kissed. It was tender and full of emotion and it made Jane's heart flutter.

Suddenly the door opened and Sky walked in with his head down reading a file. Both woman jumped at his arrival and pulled away from one another. Jane made a sound with her throat getting his attention.

He looked up and jumped a little himself when he realized he wasn't alone. "Oh hello ladies. I didn't see you there." He said, holding the file down by his legs.

"How are you Jane?" he asked politely, admiring her facial features. She was an exceptionally beautiful woman.

"I'm fine thank you Sky. Do you need the office?" she asked, noticing that their lunch hour was just about up.

"Uh, yeah but I can come back later when you're done." He said, turning to make for the door.

"No that's fine. We were just about done here anyway. I have to get back to the kitchen. If you give me a few minutes I can get this cleaned up and give you the office." Jane said, standing.

"Oh I'll just have Alex clean it up for you. It's a bit slow out there right now and he could use something to do." Sky said as he smiled and walked out of the office. Jane turned to Maura with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't think he'd come in here." Jane said, taking Maura in her arms.

"Oh that's fine. We are in the office so it's okay." Maura said right before accepting a sweet kiss from Jane.

"Here, let me walk you out to your car." She said and took Maura's hand. They walked out to Maura's car, mindful of any watchful eyes this time.

"Okay so I really want to see you again and I can't wait so would you want to come over to my apartment tonight?" Jane asked hopefully. Maura's face lit up in a smile at her question.

"I would love to. And thank you so much for lunch, it was amazing. You really are good at what you do Jane." Jane blushed at her compliment.

"It was my absolute pleasure to cook for you." Jane said a bit seductively as she slowly leaned in to kiss Maura. A moan could be heard from deep within Maura's chest as their lips made contact.

"You are so stunningly beautiful, and I find it hard to control myself when I'm around you." Jane husked into her ear, causing a shiver to run down Maura's spine.

"Who said you had to control yourself." Maura teased.

"Maybe I won't control myself when you come over later." Jane didn't know where all this extreme flirting was coming from, but she was rather enjoying the effect it was having on Maura.

"Oh god can't we just go back to your place right now?" Maura asked as she pulled Jane flush against her body. Jane was so tempted to agree and just leave, but she knew she couldn't do that. She was covering today and had to follow through with her responsibilities. There would be plenty of time to enjoy with Maura later.

"That sounds so tempting but I really have to get back in there. Later Maura, I promise you. If you come over tonight I'll make it special for you and we'll see where the night takes us. How does that sound?"

"Jane, did you just make a plan to have sex?" Maura asked with a chuckle. Jane blushed again, although much deeper this time.

"I guess I just did, didn't I." Jane couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"That's okay, I think it's cute."

"Okay I'm going to go now before my face turns permanently red, but I'll call you when I get off and we'll go from there, yeah?" Jane asked with a goofy grin on her face.

"Okay, you get back in there and feed people and I'll go home and relax." Maura teased again. Jane pinched her butt playful and Maura squealed.

"Owe, that hurt!" Maura exclaimed.

"No it didn't, now give me a kiss." Jane said, not waiting for a response and leaned in to capture Maura's lips.

"I gotta go but I'll call you." Jane reluctantly let go of Maura and turned to walk back into the restaurant.

"Okay see you later baby." Maura said, and she smacked Jane's ass as she walked away. Jane turned back and stuck her tongue out at her and giggled.

"Bye baby." She said, then turned to head back. Maura watched her the whole time, admiring Jane's beautiful form. Once Jane went inside Maura got in her car and sped off, excited about their planned evening.

**Okay I had to break this off here cuz it was getting way too long. Next chapter will be their evening plans, and who knows what will happen;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, not sure why it took me so long to get this out. I did finish my other story so now all my time will be devoted to this one, which means faster updates, Yay! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Jane was just finishing wiping off the last counter top she needed to before she could go home. She walked over to the rag bin and threw her rag in there and started to remove her apron. Sky chose then to walk up to her. When Jane turned and saw him standing close she jumped back in shock and put her hand over her heart.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said with a light chuckle. Jane smiled and took a deep breath.

"Oh no, you're fine, just caught me off guard is all." Jane said as she headed over to the sink to wash her hands. Sky followed behind her, gathering his nerve.

"Hey Jane can I ask you a question?" he said, standing off to the side of her. Jane being distracted with cleaning her hands doesn't notice the nervous way Sky was acting and invited him to ask his question, no problem.

"Sure."

"Um, well I know it hasn't really been that long that I've been here, but I've gotten to know you a little, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." Sky said nervously, not making eye contact. Jane stilled her movements with drying her hands, shocked that Sky had asked her out. She had no idea he felt that way.

"I'm sorry Sky, but I'm seeing someone." She said, feeling very awkward all of the sudden. "Oh, you are?" Sky asked, looking up at Jane. She nodded her head yes. "Yeah you met her earlier. The woman I was having lunch with in the office, that's my girlfriend Maura." Jane said, wanting to let him know she wasn't interested, but in a nice way.

"Woman? You're gay?" he asked before he could stop himself. It came out as shock, and he cringed at the way his voice sounded. He really didn't want to offend Jane.

"Yes I am." Jane said, staring him in the eyes. She wasn't ashamed of the fact that she liked woman. And the fact that Maura was her girlfriend made her heart warm and her cares about what people thought fly out the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. The woman, she's very beautiful. You're a lucky girl Jane." He said with a smile and turned to leave, trying to get away from the awkwardness of the situation. As he was walking away Jane called out to him.

"Hey Sky?" he turned around to look at her when he heard his named called. "Yeah?"

"If I wasn't with Maura, and completely and totally happy, I'd go out with you. I don't know if that makes you feel better or worse, but I just wanted you to know. You're a really nice guy, and I'm glad you're here with us." Jane said genuinely. Sky smiled at her. "Thanks Jane." With that he turned and left the kitchen.

Jane sighed and slumped against the counter she was standing next to. Had that really just happened? She had no idea that Sky felt that way about her. She felt bad for turning him down, but she truly was happy with Maura. As soon as Maura entered her mind a giant smile spread across her face. Her shift was over and now she could go home and get ready for Maura to come over. With that thought, she made her way to her stuff and headed out of the restaurant.

**Meanwhile with Maura…**

"I don't know Cailyn. All I do know is that I am crazy about her and she's all I've been able to think about lately." Maura said to her sister on the phone. She paced around her living room, trying to get advice from her younger sibling.

"Wait, how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Cailyn asked.

"It's been a little over a month now." Maura said, stopping her pacing.

"It's been over a month and you haven't slept with her yet?" Cailyn asked, and you could tell she was shocked.

"We're taking things slow Cay. It's actually nice because of how things ended so badly with Jessica, I wasn't ready to jump into things. The same goes for Jane. We both needed time to recuperate."

"Wait, you said you _weren't_ ready. Does that mean that you are now?" Cailyn asked with a raised voice. Instantly Maura blushed, having been caught by her 19 year old sister.

"I really don't feel comfortable having this conversation with you." Maura said, trying to sound calm and not embarrassed. It didn't work because Cailyn started laughing at her.

"Oh my god you are! And she's still not right?" Maura started to get aggravated with her sister, the whole situation being very un-funny to her.

"Okay Cailyn I'm going to go now, it's been nice talking to you." She was about to pull the phone away from her ear when her sister spoke up.

"No, no, sorry Maura. I'll stop I promise." She said, and there was a brief pause, Maura waiting to see if her sister was indeed telling the truth.

"In all honesty, I'm happy for you sis. I'm glad you've found a woman who cares for you and makes you this happy. It's about time." Cailyn said, and Maura smiled. Sweet words spoken from her usually sweet sister.

"Thank you Cailyn, that means a lot." Her phone started buzzing against her face and she pulled it away to see that Jane was calling her.

"Oh Cailyn, I need to let you go, Jane is calling me." Maura says quickly into the phone. Cailyn bids her good luck and goodbye and hangs up. Maura answers the phone as fast as she can before composing herself, not wanting to appear too eager.

"Hello?" she asked, and her voice sounded calm and casual. Maura mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"Hey baby, I'm off work now." Jane said excitedly into the phone. Maura had to smile at how cute she sounded.

"That's great, how was it?" she asked, making small talk.

"Eh, it was alright, same old same old. What about you?" Maura could hear a car door shut in the background.

"Nothing too exciting. I had a conversation with my sister which was nice."

"You have a sister?" Jane asked, and the surprise was evident in her tone. She had been unaware of this information, although she should have just asked.

"Oh yes, I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm just not used to sharing information about my life." Maura said, feeling bad for not sharing with Jane about her sister.

"Is she the only one you have, sibling wise I mean?"

"As far as I'm aware, yes." Maura said.

"As far as you're aware? What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked, getting very confused.

"I'm adopted Jane, so if my biological father has any other children, I don't know about it. As for Hope, my biological mother, she only has one other child, my sister Cailyn. My adoptive parents couldn't have children, that's why they adopted me." Maura said, hoping all this information wasn't too much for Jane.

"Wow." Was all Jane said, trying to wrap her head around this information? She had no idea Maura was adopted.

"I'm sorry Jane, this is a lot of information to spring on you, and I've just now realized the phone isn't really the best way to tell you. Are you home yet, can I come over and we can talk in person? Now that I've gotten started, I feel compelled to tell you more."

"Uh, yeah sure. I just got home so let me get changed and what not. How about you come over in an hour?" Jane asked, needing time to set up her apartment for Maura. She had plans for them tonight.

"Yes of course. I'll see you in an hour Jane." Maura said with a smile. Jane said goodbye and hung up the phone. Maura instantly headed into her room to get ready. She had plans for tonight that she needed to look amazing for.

**Exactly 1 hour later…**

Maura knocked on Jane's door, suddenly getting very nervous, and had no idea why. They had been going out for over a month now, she shouldn't be so nervous to see Jane. Shaking her head a few times, Maura willed herself to calm down, which worked slightly. It took Jane a few minutes to open the door, but when she did, Maura's eyes about bulged out of her head. There standing before her, was a goddess. That is the only way Maura knew how to describe Jane.

She was wearing a V-neck cashmere sweater in a dark gray color and white skinny jeans. Her hair was down and wavy as usual, except she had it resting off to the side of her neck at the moment. Her eyes were lightly dusted in a smoky make up combination and she was barefoot, something Maura found extremely arousing.

"Hey, sorry it took me a minute to answer. I had a little mishap with the wine and almost took my eye out with the cork." Jane said with a goofy look on her face. Maura complete ignored what she said, still mesmerized at how beautiful Jane looked.

"Jane, you look…" Maura really had no words to describe. Jane blushed at the obvious speechlessness of her date. She hadn't expected to have this kind of affect on Maura. It wasn't without its perks though.

"Thank you Maur, please come in." she said, standing out of the way so Maura could enter her apartment. She admired the actress as she walked past. Maura was in a simple black dress, but it just hugged her curves in all the right places.

"It smells wonderful in here." Maura said, turning around and smiling at Jane, her smirk widening when she realized her girlfriend was checking her out.

"Like what you see?" she asked flirtatiously with a wink. Jane blushed at being caught. It would appear that they both had a rather large effect on each other. "Maybe." Jane said with a wink. She walked up to Maura and gently pulled her to her, planting a loving kiss on her lips. Maura melted into the kiss, humming deep in her throat at the feel of Jane's soft lips on hers.

After a few long seconds, Jane pulled away and smiled at Maura. "I missed you beautiful." She said, making her way around Maura and taking her purse. She set it down on the couch and gestured for Maura to sit at the table she had set up.

Jane had gone all out with her dinner plan. Resting on the table were two plates of steaming Chicken Parmesan, a bottle of wine resting in a bucket of ice, a candle lit in the middle and a basket of rolls. Maura looked at it all in astonishment. How had Jane had time for all this?

"Jane, this looks absolutely amazing! How did you manage this? You only called me an hour ago. Not to mention the fact that you look absolutely beautiful, and that had to have taken some time." Jane couldn't help but chuckle at Maura as she sat down opposite her.

"It's actually not that hard to make chicken parm, and I have to confess that I made the bread and sauce at work and brought them home with me. As for the beauty, you just inspire me, I had to make sure I looked dashing." Jane said with a megawatt smile.

Maura met her with an equally exuberant smile, loving how amazing Jane was. "Well you're amazing, and I'm so happy to be here right now." Maura said sincerely.

"I'm glad you're here too Maur. Now, dig in before it gets cold." Jane said as she picked up her fork and cut into her food. The two girls sat and ate, conversing lightly about their days and just enjoyed each other's company. Jane told Maura about how Sky, their manager, had asked her out. Maura didn't find it as funny as Jane thought she would.

"Wait, you told him what?" she asked, setting down her fork. Jane's smile faltered and she stopped the bite that was midway to her mouth. Setting the fork back down on the plate she addressed Maura's question.

"I was trying to be nice, so I told him if I wasn't with you, I'd go out with him. What's wrong with that?" Jane asked, confused as to why Maura seemed upset.

"You gave him hope Jane. Now he thinks you like him, but can't do anything about it because you're taken." Jane just looked at her confused. This made Maura glare at her.

"Jane, this guy who clearly likes you, now thinks he has a chance. Who knows, maybe he might continue to pursue you further, even though we're together." The last part came out sounding very vulnerable, something Maura didn't want to happen. The idea that some nice, handsome man has his eyes on Jane, and that Jane found him equally attractive, was very unsettling to Maura.

The fact that Jane had been with a man before Maura, and was still attracted to men, was very threatening for her. Maura had always been insecure about herself. She never knew where she stood with people, and it had affected many of her relationships. Jessica was the most serious she had ever gotten with someone, and look where that got her.

On top of it all, Jane was fast becoming the love of her life, and if she lost her, she didn't know what she would do. Lowering her head, Maura rested her hands in her lap, suddenly feeling very sad. The next thing she knew, Jane was at her side, turning her face to look her in the eye.

"Hey baby girl, please don't be sad. I didn't tell you that to make you sad. I wanted you to know things that happen to me. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I'm with you, and you're the only one on my mind. I –" Jane paused at this, taking a deep breath. Maura looked on in anticipation for what Jane was going to say ext.

"I think I love you Maura." Maura gasped but Jane didn't let her speak, she kept going. "No, I don't think, I know. Maura," Jane took Maura's hands in hers and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you, I love you so much, and it scares the shit out of me. You're all I think about all the time, before I go to bed, and when I wake up in the morning. I know that we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel this connection to you that I can't explain. It's like I don't own my heart anymore, you do. And I just heard how creepy that sounded; I'm so-" Maura cut off Jane's rambling with a searing kiss.

The kiss caught Jane off guard but she quickly responded back with fervor. The two kissed with passion, hands roaming, and moans escaping lips. Too soon for Jane's liking Maura pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Finally Maura spoke.

"I love you too Jane. I thought that I was crazy for feeling this way so soon, but I agree with you about having a connection. I feel it as well Jane. Jessica really did a number on me but you've helped me get over her. You've mended my heart Jane."

The two women crashed their lips together once again, each elated at the fact the other loves them. Jane slowly starts to stand, coaxing Maura to do the same, and wraps her arms around her once she does.

Jane starts to back away from the table and Maura follows, never breaking the kiss. Jane's fingers are tangled in Maura's hair, holding her face in place. Once they make it to the beginning of Jane's hallway Maura breaks away.

"Jane, what are you doing?" she asks, out of breath.

"Bedroom." Is all Jane says before attacking Maura's mouth again. They resume their journey down the hall and once Jane pushes open her bedroom door Maura breaks the kiss again. "Are you sure Jane?" she asked, not wanting to do anything the brunette would regret.

"I've never been more sure Maura. I want to make love to you. Unless you don't want that." Jane says, suddenly feeling like she was pressuring Maura and backed away. Maura grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, I want this. I just want to make sure that you do as well, that you're completely ready for this." Maura said with love and concern. Jane smiled widely and leaned in. "Thank you for being so sweet. I can promise you I want this, and if you do too, I see no reason for us to still be talking." She said before kissing Maura again. This time the blonde didn't question it and the two eventually fell onto the bed, Maura on top of Jane, kissing passionately.

Instantly Jane reached for the zipper to Maura's dress, and with relative ease, got it down all the way to the end. She ran her hands up Maura's sides and to her shoulder, brushing the dress off each side. Maura shimmied out of her dress, tossing it aside before latching her lips to Jane's once more.

Jane took her time running her hands up and down Maura's back. Her soft, warm skin made Jane ache with want. She ran her hands down her back and into her panties, cupping Maura's beautifully sculpted ass.

Maura moaned and bit down on Jane's lip before pulling away. "You're wearing entirely way too may clothes." She husked into Jane's ear. She pulled Jane to a sitting position and removed her shirt. Next she undid the button on her pants and panties and eased down the zipper. Jane lifted her ass in the air so Maura could remover her pants.

Maura took her panties off and crawled back up the bed to straddle Jane. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Jane stared at her in wonder, waiting for the reveal of the most gorgeous pair of breasts she had ever seen. Maura smiled seductively as she slid the straps down her arms and slowly pulled her bra away before tossing it to the side.

Jane immediately brought her hands up to cup Maura's breasts, and practically cried at how wonderful they felt. They were warm and heavy in her grasp, and oh so soft. She rubbed her thumbs over Maura's nipples, causing them to harden and Maura to throw her head back in pleasure.

"Your breasts are amazing Maura." Jane said in wonder. She couldn't take her eyes away from them. Suddenly getting the urge, she leaned her head down and captured Maura's left nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardened bud. Maura cried out and tangled her hands in Jane's hair.

After receiving vast attention to her breasts, Maura leaned down and ran her hands under Jane's back, finding her clasp and flicking it open. She wasted no time in removing Jane's bra and instantly sucking a nipple into her mouth.

Jane moaned out at the sweet contact. It had been a while since anyone had been so tender, yet so pleasuring to her breasts. Casey was a grab and fondle hard kind of man, never taking to time to worship. Maura on the other hand, was doing an amazing job.

"Oh Maura, god that feels good." Jane said, her voice even deeper with arousal. Maura looked up and smirked at her. "Just you wait baby." She said seductively before leaning down and kissing a trail down Jane's collarbone, between her breasts, and down her taut abs. she swirled her tongue around her navel and dipped in, which caused Jane to jump slightly.

"Spread your legs baby." Maura said, and positioned herself between them when Jane did. She could smell Jane's arousal, and all it did was spur her on further. Without saying anything she dipped down and ran her tongue from Jane's opening to her clit. Jane cried out her name and arched her back up off the bed. Maura used her fingers to part Jane's folds and found her clit, sucking it into her mouth.

Jane continued to cry out in pleasure as Maura worked her center. Maura brought her hand down and teased Jane's soaked opening before dipping one finger in. She moaned at the hot wet feel of Jane's core. She inserted another and began to pump. She could feel Jane's walls start to flutter around her fingers so she pumped faster and curled her fingers.

Jane cried out Maura's name as she came hard, and Maura didn't stop until Jane's body stilled. She crawled up her lover's body and kissed her. Jane moaned at the taste of herself on Maura's lips, which in turn got her going and she flipped them so she was lying on top of Maura.

"Your turn." She said with a seductive grin and leaned in for a kiss. Her hand started a trek down Maura's body until she met wet heat. She wasted no time in dipping her fingers in and started pumping. She used her body as leverage to pump harder, which made Maura cry out.

"Oh god Jane!" she cried out. Jane found Maura's ridges and curled her fingers against them. "Yes! Right there baby!" Maura screamed, making Jane feel amazing. Jane sucked a nipple into her mouth as she continued to pump and curl, and soon she felt the inner flutters indicating Maura was close.

She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Come for me baby." Maura did just that, and quite loudly. "JAAANNNNEEEE!" She cried out with her back arched before falling into an exhausted heap on the bed, Jane resting on top of her.

The two lay like this for a bit before Jane started to get cold. She grabbed her comforter, which had almost fallen off the bed, and pulled it up and around her and Maura. They snuggled up close and fell asleep; both sated, and completely satisfied.

**You know what to do, hit that review button and let me know what you thoughts on this chapter are, I always love hearing them:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the long delay, I just didn't know how I wanted to write this chapter. Anyway, I have it out now, and I apologize in advance because it's smaller than the others, but still good I think. **

**I made a reference to one of my favorite TV shows in here, props to any of you who can guess it;) I hope you enjoy this, and as always, Rizzles on! (So glad our ladies are back on screen btw)**

**XXX**

**West Hollywood 9:13 am…**

Jane woke with a stretch; easing her muscles from the exertion they experienced last night. Last night was quite a night. She finally took down her last barrier and couldn't be happier. Maura was amazing, that's all Jane could say. They came so far last night, each confessing their love for one another. Jane was still in shock that it actually happened.

Her whole body ached, but in a good way. It had been longer than Jane could remember since she'd made love like that. In fact, she wasn't even sure she ever had. Being with Maura was like a whole other experience for her. After her stretch she reached over only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. A slight panic overtook her, thinking that last night was all a dream, when she heard some banging coming from her kitchen.

Ease suddenly overtook her and she breathed a sign of relief. Last night did happen, and Maura was just in the kitchen cooking breakfast, or trying to from the sounds she was hearing. She got up and found her robe, smiling at all the clothes scattered on the floor, and made her way into the kitchen.

Maura looked so adorable with pancake batter on her cheek and a determined look on her face. It would appear that she was trying to make pancakes but not doing a very good job. Her kitchen was a mess. There was flour everywhere; a few eggs shells littered the counter, along with endless bowls and measuring cups. Normally this would have driven Jane crazy, but at the moment all she could do was laugh at Maura.

Upon hearing Jane come in and laugh at her, Maura stopped what she was doing and stared at Jane with a sad expression. "I just wanted to make breakfast for you." she said with a giant pout on her face. Jane's only response was to keep laughing, which made Maura frown more. "Why are you laughing at me?"

Jane made her way over to Maura and took her into a hug. Maura was still upset but let herself be wrapped up nonetheless. After a few minutes Jane was able to control herself and she pulled back to look at Maura. She wiped the batter off of her cheek and kissed her lips gently.

"You destroyed my kitchen." Jane said after the kiss with a slight chuckle. Maura tried to look upset, but ended up smiling too. They looked around the kitchen together and couldn't help but laugh at the state Maura had put it in. She was definitely not a cook.

"I'm sorry baby." She said, giving Jane a remorseful/playful look. Jane couldn't help but smile at that. She kissed Maura again before turning to the mess.

"Okay, how about I finish up breakfast and you work on this mess." She said, making her way over to the pan Maura had set out for pancakes and poured some batter onto it. Maura smacked Jane's ass playfully as she passed and headed for the sink to grab the sponge there.

Maura cleaned while Jane made breakfast and soon the two were sitting down at Jane's table eating and chatting with each other.

"Jane, these pancakes are great! Did you do something to the batter?" Maura asked after a few bites.

Jane grinned at her before taking a bite of her own. "Now you know I can't tell you that. A chef never reveals their secrets." Jane said with a wink and Maura smacked her arm playfully, but giggled nonetheless.

"I see how it is. If you can't share your secrets with your girlfriend, then who can you?"

"That's the point of a secret Maur, they're yours and yours alone to keep. You don't share them with anyone." Jane said as she got up and grabbed hers and Maura's plate, taking them to the sink.

"Fine." Maura said with a fake pout. She walked up to Jane, who was cleaning their plates, and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked before kissing Jane's neck. Jane moaned in response and turned in her embrace. "You." She said playfully before taking Maura's lips in a searing kiss. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck at the base of her hairline and deepened the kiss.

The two battled tongues till air became too essential and they broke apart. Jane rested her forehead against Maura's and sighed in contentment. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and gave a squeeze. Maura had her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Jane's strong arms around her.

"So there's this charity event on Friday that I'm attending, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in going with me, as my date?" Maura asked hesitantly. Making love for the first time last night was a huge deal for them, but asking Jane to accompany her to an event where they'll be in the spotlight as a couple, is a big step.

She could feel Jane tense at her question. She took a few minutes before she answered, and Maura held her breath in anticipation.

"Okay." Jane said, glancing down at Maura with a slightly scared look. Maura could tell she was trying to make it seem like no big deal, but Maura knew better.

"If you don't feel comfortable going, I can go alone Jane. I just thought I'd ask and see. I would love it if you were there, but I can understand if you're not ready." Maura said with a slight smile. Now Jane was the one who could tell Maura was hiding something, her sadness at the idea of going alone.

Jane reaches down and grabs Maura's chin, as she had lowered her head, and lifted it up to make eye contact. She slowly lowered her lips and kissed the honey blonde gently.

"I would love to go as your date Maur. Yes the idea is frightening, but not in the way you think. I want to shout from the rooftops that you are my girlfriend, but you are a very popular woman, and I don't know how well I'll do in the limelight. I'm willing to try for you though." Jane said with a sincere tone to her voice. She was smiling at Maura, easing some of the sadness she was feeling.

Maura stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the brunette, a sudden smile overtaking her features. "Oh thank you Jane. You have no idea what this means to me." Maura said before enveloping Jane in a hug. The brunette giggled at her girlfriend as she hugged her back.

Maura ran her hands over Jane's back and down to cup her firm buttocks. She gave a good squeeze, causing the brunette to squeal and jump.

"Care to take a shower with me?" she whispered seductively in Jane's ear and pulled back to grin at her. Jane visibly gulped before her eyes turned almost black with desire and she grabbed the honey blondes hand, leading her to the bathroom, a trail of clothes left behind as they went.

**Several hours later…**

Jane and Maura were curled up on Jane's bed watching TV and cuddling. They had decided to stay in bed together and just enjoy each other's company. They had made love in the shower and several more times once they got out, so it was safe to say they needed some rest.

Maura's head was resting on Jane's shoulder and she was tracing random patterns on the brunette's naked stomach. Jane was playing with her hair while watching the TV. Suddenly Maura's phone went off, startling both women. Maura reached over and grabbed her phone off of Jane's bedside table.

Seeing the name Max on her screen, Maura untangled herself from Jane and got out of bed. Right before answering she grabbed Jane's robe and covered herself with it, heading out of the bedroom and into the hall.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, keeping her tone down.

"Maura, darling how are you?" Max asked in a cheery voice.

"I'm doing good, and you?" she asked, wondering why her agent was calling her on a Saturday.

"I'm good, just calling to remind you about the charity gala next week. Your attendance in mandatory." He said to her, as if she didn't already know.

"Yes I know Max. Jane and I will be there" Maura said with a smile.

"Oh no I can't allow that Maura, I'm sorry." Max said, causing Maura's smile to fade and confusion to take over.

"And why is that?" she asked. She could hear him sigh on the other end. "I know you're not going to want to hear this, but I need you and Jessica to attend, together." Maura's face goes pale at his words. There was no way this was happening.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know it's not ideal, but you know how influential Jessica and her family are with the foundation. Plus, the Peabody's still think you two are a couple, so I need you to act that way." Now Maura was fuming. There was no way in hell she was going to the gala with Jessica, and absolutely no way were they going as a couple.

"There is no way in hell I am letting that happen Max. I refuse to go with her. Jane is my girlfriend now, and I am taking her." Maura said with an air of finality. Unfortunately it was a call she wasn't allowed to make.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this to you Maura, but I'm the one with the last say. As your manager I advise you take Jessica, or find a new career. You don't have to actually be with her, but you do need to convince Mr. and Mrs. Peabody that you are so they will donate. Once it's over, you can go back to Jane and whatever it is that you do." He said, and Maura could tell that he wasn't too happy about this, but ultimately needed to raise money, and this was the way to do it.

"Oh, and I need you two to arrive together, so Jessica will be showing up at your house, where the limo will pick you both up and take you to the event. I'm really sorry about this Maura." He said before hanging up. Maura slowly dropped the phone from her ear and slumped against the wall.

After a few minutes she heard the toilet flush, the sink run, then the door open as Jane emerged from her room. The instant she saw the tears in Maura's eyes she knew something was wrong. The rushed to her girlfriend's side and pulled her into a hug. Maura started sobbing into Jane's chest, and all Jane could do was hold her tight.

"What's wrong baby?" Jane asked with concern. All Maura did was cry harder. What sort of conversation did Maura have to make her this distraught? Jane ran her hand up and down Maura's back in a soothing manner, waiting for Maura to get it all out of her system.

When her tears finally died down she pulled back and slowly looked up at Jane. Being the sweet girlfriend that she was, Jane tenderly wiped the tears from Maura's face and kissed her forehead softly.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Jane asked, as gently as she could. Maura stayed quiet for a little while longer before answering. "I can't take you with me to the charity gala." She said in a small voice, almost too quiet for Jane to hear.

"What?" she asked, confused by Maura's words.

"That was my agent Max. He said that…" she stopped herself, unable to say the words, for they hurt her, and she knew they would hurt Jane too.

"That… that I have to take Jessica to the gala." She said while hanging her head. Jane was now more confused than ever.

"What, why?" she asked, pulling back slightly to look at Maura better. Maura took a deep breath so she could explain it to Jane.

"This charity is very important, it's a foundation for abandoned and abused kids. Each year we hold a charity fundraiser to raise as much money as we can for the children. Jessica and I have attended every year since it's been established, and went together the last several years as a couple."

Jane continued to look at Maura, not saying a word and letting her girlfriend continue.

"Jessica's family is very influential in the foundation. They donate money themselves, as well as bring in several people with deep pockets to donate. One of them is our biggest supporter, the Peabody Foundation. They alone account for over half of our donations, and they seem to think that Jessica and I are still a couple, so Max instructed me to attend with her, play up that we are still together, and get their donations." Maura said sadly.

Jane stood there in slight shock, trying to process the information she had just been given. Maura stood awkwardly in Jane's embrace, ready for a fight. "But why, can he even do that?" Jane asked, not ready to believe that her girlfriend, the woman she is madly in love with, has to go play happy couple with her cheating ex while she stays at home, worrying.

"Sadly, he can Jane. This is crucial for the Isles foundation and my role in it, as well as my obligation to the children's foundation. I have to do this, even though I desperately don't want to." She said, holding on to Jane's arms, and trying to reassure her that she hates this just as much, if not more than Jane does.

"So what does this mean?" Jane asked, sounding very vulnerable. "It doesn't mean anything Jane. It's just a job. I'll go there, act the way I need to, then come back to you where I belong."

"But you have to act like a couple. Does that mean you have to kiss her and be all lovely-dovey?" Jane asked, feeling herself get sick at the idea. She pulls away from Maura and turns to head back into her room. Maura follows right behind her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed. They both sat down and Maura took Jane's hands in hers.

"Listen to me Jane, you have nothing to worry about. I will hold her hand and stay close, but I won't kiss her, unless it's on the cheek. I won't let her do anything either. I love _you_ Jane, and now that I have you, I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that."

"I'm sorry Maur, I'm being selfish. This must be hard for you too, having to pretend to love your ex who cheated on you and broke your heart. How are you going to handle this?" Jane asked, shoving her own feelings aside for Maura's sake.

"I'm definitely upset, and I have a few choice words for Max the next time I see him, but I know that this whole thing will help a lot of children, and that I can't complain about." Jane had to agree with that.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Jane asked, wanting Maura to know that she could come to her with anything, and Jane would do her damndest to make things better for her.

"I know that, and the same goes for you. I promise, you have nothing to worry about." Maura said before leaning in and giving Jane a kiss. "I love you." Jane said after it broke. "I love you too Jane." Maura said happily, feeling whole for the first time in a really long time.

**Meanwhile in Long Beach…**

"Okay Maura has been instructed of the plan for Friday, and you better play nice Jessica. This is strictly for the foundation, not for you." Max said into his phone with a bit of an edge.

"Relax Maxi, I got this covered. Don't you worry about our little princess, I'll take good care of her." With that Jessica hung up the phone. She turned to the side and noticed the warm body lying next to her. This woman had honey blonde hair, a tight physique and big tits, but she wasn't Maura. Jessica groaned at the fact this woman was still here.

She nudged the sleeping blonde, hoping to wake her and help her find her way out, but all the woman did was groan and roll over, still fast asleep.

"Hey, get up, time to go home." Jessica said loudly while nudging the woman again. This time she did wake up, and glared at Jessica. "I need you to leave." She said bluntly, not caring if this woman was upset. She needed to work on her plan to get Maura back. The first step was in place, now she just needed to figure out the rest.

The woman, who's name she didn't remember, got up and gathered her things, leaving without a second word and Jessica laid back against her headboard. She sighed out and looked at her clock.

She groaned out when she realized it was almost noon. Her and the unnamed woman had had sex till late last night, after a hard night of partying, and she was paying for it now. She never slept this late, but it was Saturday so it was okay. She groaned again as she got out of bed and headed into her bathroom in search of some Excedrin.

When she opened her cabinet she couldn't help but look at the picture of her and Maura that she hid there. She couldn't let it go, and Maura hadn't found this one when she came for all her stuff. Glancing at it for a few more seconds, she gave a sigh and grabbed the bottle of painkillers, downing two without water, and shutting the cabinet door. This weekend was going to be good, and soon she wouldn't have to stare at the picture, she'd have the real thing.

**Sorry, I know cliffhanger, but I promise to update soon and give you all more. Let me know your thoughts, I absolutely love reading them:)**


End file.
